Kismet
by DragonofFernweh
Summary: In a kingdom struggling, the Uchiha are forcing Sasuke into marrying the Uzumaki king in hopes it will link the two kingdoms and bring peace and prosperity. Sasuke doesn't wish to be sold away like this to a stranger, but he has no choice but to consent for the greater good of everyone. Will the two make it work, or has fate made a mistake? (NaruSasu)
1. Chapter 1

_Everyone wants to be the sun to lighten up everyone's life, but why not be the moon, to brighten in the darkest hour?_

* * *

"You can't do this!"

The horrible injustice of this was enough to make Sasuke lose the composure he normally held, his hands clenched into fists by his sides, aching to collide with something. His father regarded him with cold eyes, clearly uninterested in listening to Sasuke's qualms with this situation. "I can do what I wish, you are my son. Our kingdom needs the assistance of the Uzumaki, and marrying you to their king will link us." Fugaku sighed and raised his fingers to pinch the bridge of his nose, because of course there was _some_ level of empathy, but he knew he had to keep the greater good of his kingdom in mind.

Sasuke couldn't believe how casual his father was treating this, for the love of god he was practically giving his son away. Frantically, he turned his gaze to his mother instead in hopes she would have more understanding. He found nothing but a reassuring smile. "Sasuke, I was your age when I was married to your father. It isn't as scary as you're making it out to be." An affectionate glance was cast at her husband as Mikoto attempted to console her youngest son. Sasuke was their only hope; his older brother Itachi had already been married to a woman.

Both of his parents wanted to get rid of him? To throw him into a strange land with a man he had never met? How could they want this for him, Sasuke had thought he would be able to stay in his home. Of course it was childish to think he would stay home forever, but he had at least hoped to stay within his own kingdom, or to have a choice in whom he married. Mikoto had been friends with the previous queen of the Uzumaki before she was killed after an attack from the fox demon they called the Kyuubi, but Sasuke had never left the walls of his kingdom and had never met anyone outside of it. The fox demon had been sealed into the infant son of the previous king and queen, granting him unique power. Sasuke had heard those that held demons within them were greatly strengthened. Rumors had been told that the Uzumaki king had even mastered control of his demon.

"You're marrying me to someone I don't know, someone several years older!" Sasuke shook his head, every possibility of what could go wrong was flying across his mind. The people that held demons in their own bodies could lose control, what if the demon killed Sasuke? Or the king was bored with him, and sold him into slavery? Once married, a king could do as he wished with his partner without much repercussion. Mikoto covered her mouth with a giggle, which greatly infuriated Sasuke. How could this be treated so lightly when his entire life was crashing and burning?

"Sasuke, he is only twenty-seven. That's just eleven years your senior. There are much greater age differences, in fact people used to marry when they were barely a teenager at all." Mikoto rested a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, but he pulled himself away, unwilling to let her close to him. He knew that was cold, for once he was married and shipped off to this foreign land it would be a long time before he saw his family again. He would write to them, but it wouldn't be enough. Mikoto sighed morosely, but she allowed the teenager his space. "Naruto is a kind person, his people trust and adore him and his kingdom has done extremely well since he came to leadership." Sasuke cut his eyes at his mother, her cheerful and hopeful expression melted his icy glare a bit.

Shoulders sagging in defeat, Sasuke gave a low sigh. He knew it was impossible to win, everything had already been lost. Unless he thought he could outrun his fate, Sasuke was trapped to follow his family's wishes; thus, he had no choice but to acquiesce. He wouldn't pretend to enjoy the settlement of course, but as far as the law was concerned; Sasuke's opinion meant little. Fugaku raised his chin up, a pleased smile that came off far more arrogant than reassuring adorned his expression.

"He is journeying here to meet you and take you to your new home, you will be wed in his kingdom. He should arrive tomorrow." Fugaku's firm voice filled the room. "See the servants to make yourself presentable." Sasuke nodded his head curtly, body stiff with stress and anger; his jaw remained clenched as he turned around to exit the room, but his father called out to stop him. "Sasuke, you will be cordial and amicable tomorrow or you will regret it." Sasuke swallowed thickly and his eyes narrowed bitterly.

"Yes, father." The words were hissed and left the air frigid as Sasuke finally escaped. Once he was out of earshot, he ran down the hall and up the stairs to his room, where he slammed the door and leaned his back against it. His hands cupped his face as he slid to the ground, trembling with fury and fear; this king could be cruel, sick or hateful. There was no denying the Uzumaki led his kingdom well, but how could Sasuke's family say that it wasn't because his people were too afraid to step out of line? Sasuke had seen his father demean his mother before, despite his love for her; it was simply how men treated their wives or inferiors. Fugaku didn't hesitate with physical discipline for his children, either. Sasuke would never consider himself inferior, but he was the second son; much younger and less experienced. He was being sold off, given away as a prize in order to link two kingdoms in hopes it would bring prosperity and to keep peace.

Sasuke inhaled slowly. This was for his people, for the good of his land. He would do anything it took to keep the happiness and to bring good fortune. It didn't mean he couldn't be unhappy with the deal, with what he was giving up and what may happen. The Uchiha had high expectations, and it seemed they only saw Sasuke worthy of being given away. The thought stung, but it was true. Sasuke's older brother had always held the highest praise, he had been a prodigy and was a natural leader. People liked and trusted his word, and he had married when he was eighteen to a woman from a distant land; they were preparing to take over as the king and queen in a few years, when Fugaku and Mikoto stepped down. Sasuke had never compared to Itachi, despite his determination and never giving up, no matter how hard he tried it had never been enough.

Well, perhaps now it would be enough. If this marriage did excellent things for Sasuke's home, his kingdom, then he would finally feel worthy. With a melancholy sigh, Sasuke rose from the ground with tired grace and readied himself for bed. He would need the rest to be prepared for tomorrow. He had to look pretty, after all. The thought made Sasuke scoff bitterly as he cast a glance into his mirror, his reflection glowered back at him. Sasuke's form was lithe, but still lightly toned with muscle he got from constant training or running. Sasuke was incredibly fast, it made him a talented and agile fighter despite his father strongly disapproving of Sasuke's passions. Itachi was the strong one, Fugaku wanted Sasuke to be more pristine. Despite the sun he got daily his skin was still soft and ivory, though bearing a few battle scars. Dark tresses swept about to his chin, the same color of the night sky as his eyes were.

Sasuke looked away before the urge to punch the mirror grew too strong. He had been fawned over by women and men alike, but the attention wasn't always good. Sasuke knew he was a more capable fighter than most of the guards here, yet his stature and figure drew comments about femininity despite everything. If he made the mistake of leaving home under a disguise without the guards, words such as _slut_ were thrown at him if he ignored a man's catcall. To think this was what women had to deal with drove Sasuke insane with rage; no person should be treated so animalistically, it was appalling. Sasuke placed his old clothes in the basket to be washed, but he paused and looked around his room. What would they do with his belongings? Surely they'd let him take a few things, but not all. This thought dug a hole of sorrow in Sasuke's chest as he settled into bed and buried himself beneath the blankets and pillows.

Everything was sure to change, his fate had been sealed. But was it for good or bad?

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**Prompt from tumblr. Can't remember exactly what it said, but the basics were an age difference AU list and one was a royalty AU where a younger one was being married off to an older one. **

**Sometimes I'm iffy about age of consent, but sixteen is the age of consent for most states in my country including mine. Plus the age of consent in Japan is thirteen. Which is of course disgusting, but I'm just saying, sixteen is no big deal. Sorry if you're offended though, I don't want to do that to anyone! **

**Warnings include; OOC. I always feel the need to put this warning because there are people that act as if the way they write the characters is the **_**only**_** correct way, and that's ignorant. Everyone has their own way of writing characters, and I do tend to stray from what most consider IC, thus I should warn you. Another warning clearly includes the age difference. Sasuke is sixteen, Naruto is twenty-seven; and though legal in Japan and in other places, I realize it will definitely make some people uncomfortable. If it makes you feel better also keep in mind this is really old times, like our great-great grandparents probably got married at fourteen. Also keep in mind this is all fake crap with fake characters! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Glittering beams of sunlight filled the room, lighting up the darkness that had settled in the night. Sasuke groaned when the light landed on his face, blinding him for a few moments as he slowly blinked open his eyes. He rolled over to face away from the window, hoping to steal away to sleep a bit longer, but the songbirds began their early cacophony and he knew it was pointless. Lazily forcing himself into a sitting position, a painful chill began to fill his veins. Why did today have to come at all? Couldn't a meteor have landed, and just destroyed everything? Or to at least delay this godforsaken marriage. Sasuke then realized he hadn't even been told the date the wedding was set to happen on; he had been in too much of a rage to ask questions. It was likely his family didn't even know; they had said Sasuke was to be taken from here and that the ceremony itself would be happening in the Uzumaki kingdom. Perhaps only Naruto knew the date.

The name drew a grimace across Sasuke's features, pulling his lips into a frown. Why wasn't a man of Naruto's age married yet? It was rare, but occasionally a king would take more than one partner to symbolize his power, yet Sasuke's mother had explained to him that Sasuke was going to be Naruto's first partner. The thought was a shock, yet it was relieving to know there wouldn't be anyone else Sasuke would need to worry about. It was curious that Naruto hadn't bothered wedding anyone yet when Sasuke knew it was likely he could have anyone he wanted. Unless the suspicions Sasuke had were true about Naruto being dark and cruel. "What if the demon turns on him?" Sasuke murmured, fingers faintly tracing a scar on his wrist. A nervous habit that had surfaced a few years ago, when Sasuke first earned the mark. At this moment, Sasuke almost felt like he was being sacrificed.

A loud knock shook his door with its intensity and Sasuke jolted out of thought, his heart leaping up into his throat in shock at the loud sound. He had forgotten the servants were to be sent to help him prepare. The sheets were flung away and he stood up, the cold of the wooden floor made him shiver as he strode to the door and pulled it open. Two girls stood awaiting him; a girl with short red hair greeted him with a smile, though the other with her violet hair pulled into a hair tie merely nodded politely. It was clear she wasn't a morning person, this was something Sasuke could agree with. "We've warmed the water for you, Uchiha-san. Once you have washed we will help you prepare for the king's arrival." Sasuke withheld a bitter sigh, for he knew it wasn't right to pin his attitude on the women.

"Thank you, Amaya, Kiara." He muttered before slipping past to leave the women to their work. In the hallway two of the guards loitered; Sasuke's brow furrowed into a scowl when the one with a scar over his right eye smirked at him. The men had been guards since Sasuke was a child, and they had never ceased to cause him trouble.

"There goes the little princess. Off to get ready to meet your new owner?" The snickers that followed this jab made Sasuke growl and clench is hands, digging half-moons into his palms. "Ah, come on pretty-face. Y'know I'm only teasing!" Raucous laughter followed, loud enough to echo off the walls and give the Uchiha a headache. Sasuke had considered speaking to his family about the problematic guards, but he didn't want to seem helpless; he could take care of himself without the help of anyone else. As evidenced by the scar marring this guard's face. Sasuke smirked as he walked past, ignoring the chatter as he locked himself into the washroom.

The steam in the washroom created a fog on the mirror, which suited Sasuke just fine as he was certain his eyes held a haunted look that he didn't wish to see. He stripped out of his nightclothes and sank into the warm water, exhaling the stress as the warmth seeped into his veins. Sweet smelling soaps had been added to the water and created a soothing aroma. As content as he would have been to simply sink down into the water for the rest of eternity, Sasuke knew he had no time to waste. Hurriedly he washed his body and hair, the comforting scent of lavender clung to him as he cleansed himself. Water dripped from his hair as he stared into the water, the droplets marred the clear surface and distorted the image. "Might as well stop trying to hide. There isn't anywhere for me to go." Sasuke whispered to his reflection.

The water was drained as Sasuke stood and reached for the towels to dry himself with. He wrapped one around his waist as he lazily finished the rest of his morning routines. Once he deemed himself ready enough to leave the bathroom despite how tempting it seemed to just lock the door until everything blew over, Sasuke shakily opened the door. His father's harsh words echoed in his ear.

_You are acting like a sniveling child, no son of mine is going to act like a pathetic woman. Pull yourself together and take your responsibilities. _

Sasuke winced. So, his only responsibility was to leave so he wouldn't embarrass his father anymore, was it? The anger scorching Sasuke's nerves made him slam the door as he exited. To hell with his father, Sasuke could handle himself. Stalking down the hall back to his room, Sasuke was thankful to see no one else around just yet. He slipped into his bedroom quietly to see Amaya and Kiara laughing together over something. He cleared his throat and caught their attention, to which they both turned to face him. "Your mother asked that you be dressed formally but not extravagantly." Amaya explained as Kiara led Sasuke to the vanity.

While the two girls performed their work they spoke together in hushed whispers in the language of their home; this never bothered Sasuke, he had never been one to mistreat anyone or to be needlessly cruel to the servants in his home. It took no time at all for the tasks to be completed and Sasuke was deemed ready to meet his betrothed. He wore a button up white shirt with a dark pants; it was fortunate the weather had been quite chilly as of late. Kiara suggested he take the piercings in his ears out, but the Uchiha declined. He wasn't interested in changing every aspect of his being just for one man.

Sasuke dismissed the girls and Amaya took Kiara's hand as they exited the room, both hoped for the wellbeing of the prince. The mirror reflected his pristine outer appearance, but Sasuke only felt sick. His knuckles were white as he held onto the edge of the desk; he would be lucky if he kept his balance for today. A sudden knock at his door startled him and he turned to face the intruder as they stepped into his room. A relieved smile overtook his expression when he saw his mother. Mikoto's eyes welled with tears when she saw Sasuke and she reached towards him to draw him into a tight hug. "You're so grown up." She whispered as she stroked Sasuke's hair. Sasuke hugged her after a moment, deciding to not let his disapproval over everything sadden her. "I know you're afraid, it's okay to be. I promise you'll be fine." Mikoto reassured, her faith in her son was unwavering. Sasuke relaxed at her words, her calmness soothed his frayed nerves.

Fugaku's voice called for them both, and Mikoto reluctantly pulled away. She was heartbroken over her child leaving her side, but she knew he had grown and had duties to take over. He would make a wonderful leader alongside Naruto, she had no doubt. Sasuke took a slow breath and straightened up. The two walked into the hallway and entered the common room where Fugaku stood, surprisingly without his advisor or any of the servants beside him. Fugaku glanced at his son, though Sasuke looked to the ground. "Chin up, Sasuke. Your first impression means the most." Fugaku sighed and placed a steadying hand on his son's shoulder. "This is important for the kingdom, and for you." Fugaku warned, eyes firm as Sasuke looked up at him. Fugaku wanted the best for Sasuke, and this was it, even if Sasuke couldn't yet see it. Sasuke nodded without a word to appease Fugaku.

"He will be arriving soon enough, the weather is clear despite the chill." Fugaku glanced out of the window at the clear skies. Sasuke had to take a seat, the onset of dizziness had struck him. Mikoto sat down to rub his back, hoping to relax him. Sasuke had only had contact with those in his own kingdom, and quite few at that. Fugaku had tried to keep Sasuke inside and on a short leash in order to better him, to be certain he excelled in his studies. Sasuke was an escape artist however and he often abandoned his work at home, exploring what he could of his kingdom and training himself in battle. Sasuke had skill with martial arts and the sword, something that infuriated Fugaku as he had tried keeping Sasuke away from it all. Scars marked the young Uchiha's skin from fights and training, the scars were something Fugaku considered ugly. "You're lucky he agreed to this at all."

Mikoto's gaze was harsh as she looked up and pinned a glare to her husband, who looked as though even he realized he had been cold. Sasuke didn't respond, though his jaw clenched. He knew his father never found him to be enough, there was no need for either of his parents to try and hide that. Sasuke looked up when he heard footsteps striding down the hall, soon after his father's trusted advisor stepped into the room. "Sir, he has arrived." The monotonous voice made Sasuke grit his teeth in annoyance at the casual tone.

Fugaku was out of the room before his wife and son had even stood up. Reluctantly Sasuke followed his mother out of the room; despite his unwillingness he knew he would be in for some hell unless he pulled himself together. Sasuke straightened up into a proper stance and hoped his expression didn't reflect his inner turmoil. Mikoto spared her son a glance and couldn't help but to smile. At least Sasuke was making an effort, no matter how small. Although she had married Fugaku when they were much closer in age, Mikoto understood it was difficult being married away, it was downright frightening!

Sasuke struggled not to cross his arms protectively over his chest as they entered the great hall, where Fugaku stood waiting for guards to lead in their guests. "Remember to behave well and act proper." Sasuke went rigid at his father's warning and his gaze darted to the ground. He knew how to act like a prince, he wasn't entirely inept, damn all.

"Cut him some slack, dear." Mikoto murmured, standing beside her husband. "Sasuke, why don't you head to the common room and relax?" The suggestion was more than welcome and it was all Sasuke needed to disappear from the room, leaving his parents to whisper amongst themselves. He knew it was likely a ploy to have him alone when he met Naruto as to not have any distractions. Actually he was thankful his mother had set it up this way; it would be easier not having several pairs of eyes on him as he attempted to be somewhat social and agreeable. A book was picked up on his way to the couch as Sasuke took a seat and flipped it open. It was soothing to jump into the pages of a story and pretend it was your own world, it made it easier to ignore the problems in reality.

Sasuke wondered vaguely if Itachi had been this nervous upon being married. Likely not as nothing seemed to phase the elder; besides, Itachi's life hadn't changed much when he married. He was allowed to stay home, to keep everything he cared about close to him. Sasuke felt empathy for the women that had been so frequently forced to meet Itachi in hopes they would be wed to him, as if their only purpose was to marry. Currently, that was exactly how Sasuke felt, like there was no other way to satisfy his family in any way. It was all null now, Sasuke was willing to give everything up for his kingdom, for the people he held dear. It was a heavy price, and Sasuke was willing to accept it. Despite the pain in his chest from his racing heart.

"So you like to read, hm?" An amused voice broke through Sasuke's daydream and jerked him back down to the world around him. A startled gasp escaped the raven as he turned around and looked up into bright blue eyes that glittered with mirth. Sasuke's heart leaped into his throat, the warmth residing in the blue eyes could welcome anyone; they crinkled in the corners as Naruto smiled brightly down at him. Suddenly, Sasuke was struggling to recall his entire language. "I didn't mean to scare you, you were just so engrossed in that book I didn't want to bother you." Sasuke glanced down when Naruto raised his hand up, quickly he reached up to take it. Naruto brought Sasuke's hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of it. Internally, Sasuke cursed when he felt heat dust across his face, though he refused to acknowledge it.

Oh, he still had to speak.

"I apologize, I didn't hear you come in." Sasuke was impressed he managed anything at all. Naruto smiled at the quiet voice, diverting his gaze to the book still in Sasuke's hands.

"It's perfectly fine, with the concentration in your expression I wasn't even sure you would hear me when I spoke." Naruto grinned as he took a seat beside Sasuke, who to his credit didn't move away in the slightest. Naruto seemed to respect giving a little space, at least. "What is it that you're reading?" The blond inquired, tilting his head curiously.

Sasuke flipped the book over to show the cover, revealing it as a mystery story. "White Roses, it's by Lika Akiro." The teenager explained. Naruto hummed, impressed that Sasuke was reading such an advanced book. He knew teachers that barely comprehended Akiro's writings.

"I've heard that you excel in your studies, I can see why. It's clear that you're very intelligent. What subject do you favor?" Naruto caught the excitement that brightened up Sasuke's expression and took note that he'd clearly landed on something Sasuke took pride in.

"I enjoyed them all, they all have their importance and excitement." As an afterthought, Sasuke continued, seeing no harm in sharing. After all they were meant to be getting to know each other. "I do enjoy history and languages. There are endless stories and worlds to learn about when it comes to history, and often there are different sides to be heard." Sasuke thirsted for knowledge and spent most of his time in the library when he wasn't sneaking off to explore or train himself physically. Naruto's gaze remained on him, rapt with interest. Sasuke kept his eyes on the book or ground, too unused to having attention on him to really look Naruto in the eyes.

"There are several teachers in my home that I'm certain would be ecstatic to teach someone with your prowess. In fact I have a friend that, like you, is incredibly smart. He's just too lazy to do much with it." Naruto chuckled, and Sasuke felt a smile creep onto his expression. It was difficult not to smile around a person with so much energy and warmth, Naruto simply made the entire room glow with his sunny personality and smile. The prospect of being allowed to continue his studies and passion of learning made Sasuke's heart burst with excitement. He hadn't held high expectations for being allowed much freedom.

"I would love that, I've heard scholars often go to your kingdom to further their education because there's such an abundance of teachers. Your village is at least a day away by carriage, isn't it? I trust your journey went well?" Sasuke inquired with a tilt of his head, setting the book aside to focus his attention completely on Naruto, who appeared to be fighting off another laugh. Sasuke's inquisitiveness was charming, curiosity was an excellent trait to have in Naruto's opinion. It could take you to great places, and the teenager appeared surprised to have his passions encouraged. Of course, Naruto knew that the Uchiha household could be strict.

"It went well, though it was tiresomely long. It gets boring sitting still for hours, just watching the birds fly by." Naruto sighed as he stretched and leaned back a bit. Sasuke cast a look outside the window at the sea of grass waving in the wind that blew through the hills. It was beautiful, and Sasuke wondered how many sights there were to see past the walls; endless different views and places to visit, full of rich culture and people.

"Do you travel often?" Sasuke pursed his lips after speaking, hoping his questions wouldn't begin annoying Naruto. Contrary to his worries, Naruto's smile seemed bigger than ever. The blond had to remind himself Sasuke hadn't been outside his own kingdom, and likely hadn't even seen much outside of his home.

"If it's required, I do. Occasionally I'll leave my advisors in charge long enough to visit neighboring countries. It always suits well to make allies and ensure others are doing well." Naruto replied, thoughtfully humming. "It never gets old either, the world is constantly changing and there are vast lands to explore. I look forward to showing it to you, I forget you haven't had the chances." Naruto watched a smirk curve Sasuke's lips and was surprised to find that the mischievous expression suited the teenager rather well, as if there was more to Sasuke than what met the eye. _Of course there is,_ Naruto thought idly.

"I've had a few chances. Never too far, unfortunately, but they can't keep their eyes everywhere." Sasuke shrugged as he told of his excursions outside, away from reach of the people so often barricading him. Naruto stared at him a second before bursting into laughter, head tilted back onto the couch.

"I should have expected someone as clever as you to have a little rebellion in you." Naruto managed past his laughter. "I used to be like that, though I was a lot more trouble. I'm surprised they even let me off alone at all." Naruto ran a hand through his unruly hair as he grinned in remembrance of his own escapades. "It's unfair to be cooped up all the time. You're pretty good, to have not gotten caught." Naruto smirked in praise, catching Sasuke off guard. He was surprised at himself, for opening up so easily to a person he'd only just met. Granted, Naruto was no ordinary person.

"It appears you two are getting along well." Mikoto's soft voice made Sasuke turn, though he felt himself tense upon seeing his father with her. He lost the desire to talk for fear he would mess up. Fugaku truly loved both of his children, but he was terribly strict and often came off too harsh. As such, Sasuke fell quiet. "We've showed your entourage to their rooms where they can rest, we trust you'll be alright sleeping in Sasuke's room for the night that you'll be staying." Mikoto smiled, often it was her that made up for Fugaku's callousness.

"Of course. You have a lovely home, Mikoto-san. It's unfortunate my stay will be so short." Naruto straightened up as he politely praised the impressive castle. Fugaku turned a sharp gaze to Sasuke as a simple warning before he addressed Naruto.

"It's a pleasure to have you here, we're happy to take care of anything you may require during your stay." Fugaku nodded politely before wrapping an arm around his wife's waist to lead her out of the room. Sasuke released a silent sigh of relief, thankful not to be forced into conversation under the scrutinizing gaze of his parents. Naruto took notice of the nervousness that was obvious by Sasuke's rigid posture and the way he bit down on his lower lip, causing the skin to redden slightly.

"We have a garden out a little past the entry door if you'd like to take a walk, perhaps get some fresh air before supper." Sasuke took it upon himself to continue the conversation as he didn't want to risk any questions being asked. Bringing up a garden appeared to be a good idea, if Naruto's eager grin was anything to go by. The blond stood up and held out a hand to help Sasuke up, something Sasuke accepted albeit a little begrudgingly. "I wouldn't have expected you to be so excited by flowers." Sasuke smirked as he led Naruto downstairs and out of the doors, where splashes of color adorned the pathways. The garden was vastly filled with several different flowers, from roses to orchids to his mother's favorite, lilies.

Naruto snickered a bit, stretching out to soak up as much sun as possible. It was quite cold out, despite this it didn't seem to have much effect on Naruto. "I love nearly everything about the outdoors, flowers are a beautiful part of it. I know a woman named Ino, her family owns a flower shop in the village." Naruto paused and watched a butterfly land delicately on a lily. Sasuke silently made plans to visit that flower shop; he enjoyed flowers himself, and the shop would likely remind him of home.

"My mother prefers taking care of these herself, though she does have help. She doesn't really care to be doted on or allow the servants do everything for her. I agree with her." Sasuke murmured, glancing down at a ball of fur that had begun chasing the butterfly. Several animals lived in or around the home due to the farmers. Sasuke scooped up the kitten when it began to call out to him.

"We don't have many servants in my home, only those that chose to stay with me after my parents' deaths. Enough to take care of what's important when everyone else gets too busy." Naruto strongly disapproved of having servants. He preferred everyone stand on equal ground and be treated fairly. He had sympathy for servants that were merely struggling for any kind of work in hopes they could feed their families, however. It was why he was fighting for equality and making it easier to find honest work. Sasuke glanced up at him with suppressed admiration, the hope he always seemed to hold for a better future appeared to have a chance now that he was to be leading alongside Naruto.

The kitten reached out a paw and brushed Sasuke's cheek, making both men laugh at its playful antics. "You're good with animals. They always make good company, a lot better than most people." Naruto stroked the tiny white creature's head. Sasuke hummed in response, smiling gently as the kitten leaned up to nuzzle him before it hopped down.

"Do you own pets?" Sasuke asked as he wiped his hands on his pants before he looked up again. Though he was irritated at being shorter, at least Naruto blocked the sun.

"There's a few animals that linger. I feed them, I wouldn't be able to stand knowing they go hungry." Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, prompting a laugh from Sasuke. Naruto had a big heart and it was hard to believe Sasuke had ever considered the blond might be cruel in any sense of the word. "Something tells me I'm going to come home one day to find you buried in kittens." Naruto laughed, and Sasuke realized a couple more of the mewing animals had accumulated around his ankles. He smiled and reached down to stroke them for a second.

"I'm not entirely opposed to that." Sasuke mused, a sardonic smile overtaking his expression as he stood straight again and continued down the pathway. Naruto was content to watch Sasuke for a second; the way his onyx eyes darted around to observe everything around him, the serenity in them as he stroked his fingertips across the petals of a sunflower. He had been a bit unwilling to enter this betrothal as he knew Sasuke was likely not being given much choice, but the decision had been to benefit both kingdoms. Naruto definitely did not regret this choice at all, especially after meeting Sasuke and seeing the passion and intelligence behind such warm eyes and a gentle smile.

The two were in no hurry as they walked leisurely down the pathways to a small gazebo that overlooked the hills. Evening had begun to fall, painting the sky with vibrant reds and oranges as the setting sun lured out the shadows. "It's beautiful here. My mentor told me he knew your parents when they were young, it was surprising to realize how close our families once were." Naruto mused as he leaned on the wall of the gazebo. Sasuke tilted his head in thought as he watched the shadows cross the land, the sky's color was rapidly changing into a melancholy indigo.

"My mother speaks of yours sometimes, about how adventurous and brave she was, willing to take down anyone." Sasuke's gaze shifted to Naruto, a small smile on his lips. "Your mother sounds a lot like you." Naruto blinked at this statement, having not anticipated that Sasuke knew much about Kushina. Soon a broad grin took over his expression and he chuckled, rubbing the back of his hair.

"She stood up for what she believed in, that's for sure." Naruto's voice held pride and his eyes sparkled with determination, his goals were to bring his parents' dreams to life. A better future for everyone, with equality and fair chances in an unfair land. Naruto thought he was making progress, and with a glance towards Sasuke he knew that though the Uchiha was young, he definitely was going to bring good change to the world.

Wind blew around them, worsening the already cold conditions. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest as he shivered, the weather chilled him to the bone. He felt something soft drape around his shoulders and his gaze darted sideways to see Naruto wrapping his coat around him. Sasuke immediately turned his gaze to the ground to hide the blush that threatened to heat up his cheeks; he pulled the coat tighter around himself and sighed in relief at the warmth it brought. "Thank you." He murmured, grateful for the kind gesture.

Naruto merely smiled in response, barely resisting the urge to tease Sasuke about the blush. "We should probably return home before your parents become impatient." Naruto suggested, remembering that it was in fact getting late. Sasuke snapped out of the daydream and lifted his head to look back at the winding pathway that had led them out to this peaceful moment. He reluctantly nodded in agreement, wishing they had a little more time before they had to return to analytical gazes. It was unexpected that he was more comfortable with Naruto alone than he was with anyone else around them. In a strange way, Sasuke felt as if he had already known Naruto for several lifetimes.

With a morose sigh Sasuke straightened up and turned around to head back, but a hand clasped around his and made him pause, turning his head slightly to look up at Naruto with silent inquiry. "I know that you're anxious, you have every right to be. But you don't need to worry yourself so much. Perhaps your family wants you to act perfect, but I just want you to act yourself." Naruto smiled affectionately, never releasing Sasuke's hand. Dark eyes widened as Sasuke took in the words, marveling at the sincerity with which Naruto had spoken.

Words escaped Sasuke completely and he could do little more than stand shell-shocked for a second before he allowed a small, genuine smile to grace his lips. It was Naruto's turn to be struck silent, caught up in the serene smile that seemed to light up the entire gazebo. Still holding hands, the two headed back to the home, stars glittering above them in the inky night sky.

There were no questions asked about what the two had been up to during the time they'd been out, though during dinner Fugaku seemed to watch them meticulously. Mikoto made the effort to actually talk, questioning Naruto about his home and some of the things he liked doing. It was enough for Sasuke to smirk to himself, amused that Mikoto always seemed to be a mother above all else. Naruto definitely didn't seem to mind the questions at all, at least.

Sasuke was immensely thankful when dinner ended, but his relief didn't last long when Fugaku stood up along with him and asked to speak to him alone. Mikoto shot a glance their direction as the two exited the dining room, but she didn't dare speak up. Instead she opted to keep Naruto entertained until they returned.

Sasuke folded his arms as he followed his father down the hall until Fugaku came to abrupt halt. "Are you two getting along well?" He asked, not turning around. Sasuke swallowed dryly before he opened his mouth.

"Yes. I believe so, anyway." Sasuke answered thoughtfully. Nothing had gone wrong and they seemed to get along perfectly well, thus Sasuke was certain everything was going according to Fugaku's wishes.

"Excellent. Keep him interested, don't bore him or annoy him with anything trivial. It's best you keep quiet and do as you're told." Fugaku finally turned to stare down his son, his firm voice left no room for argument.

"Keeping quiet is likely what would annoy him, he's the one that enjoys talking." Sasuke's voice was cold and it didn't win him slack.

"Don't talk back to me. You know how much our people are relying on this. You'll do as you're told to make this run smoothly, try harder to keep him-"

Fugaku's words struck the wrong cord in Sasuke, and he interrupted the elder. "I _am_ trying! I've done nothing but comply with what you want, even if you never cared about what I wanted!" Sasuke snapped.

"_Slap!"_

The words were barely in the air before Fugaku's hand had cracked across his face. Pain lit up Sasuke's cheek but he didn't dare to move for a few seconds, standing still with wide eyes staring at the wall. The shock shouldn't have come, but Sasuke couldn't help being surprised his father had raised a hand to him despite knowing the older man had no qualms disciplining his kids how he saw necessary. "Stop arguing with me." Fugaku hissed, eyes harshly glaring down at his child; he took a composing breath and exhaled slowly. "Go. It's getting late, I'm sure you both need to rest before the journey tomorrow."

Sasuke was silent as he turned and headed into the common room, where Mikoto had taken Naruto after dinner ended. Neither man spoke about what had occurred in their absence, but Sasuke remained silent throughout the conversation, abiding his father's command that he was to shut up and look pretty. Of course it wasn't exactly what his father had said, but what else was Sasuke meant to take from the cold orders? He glanced up at his father once, and he wasn't surprised to see Fugaku's arm around Mikoto. The man was so harsh, but surely he had love for them all.

"Well, it's getting quite late and I'm sure you two would like to get as much rest as possible." Mikoto smiled as she stood up, calling the night to an end. Sasuke agreed with her wholeheartedly; his head was spinning and he wanted nothing more but to fall into a deep sleep. She hugged Sasuke goodnight and bowed politely to Naruto, who stayed behind to speak with Fugaku privately. The halls were eerily dark and far too quiet as Sasuke silently padded down them and to his room, a sweet sanctuary.

The door fell shut with a heavy thump and Sasuke rested a hand over his chest, thankful to shut the entire world away for a brief reprieve. He knew it was going to be short-lived for when Naruto finally came to bed, but for now Sasuke was glad to catch his breath. A glance around the room made nostalgia well in Sasuke's chest, as he knew it may be his last time here. Tomorrow he was leaving with Naruto to a new, unfamiliar land that he was forced to accept as his new home. He was frazzled as he readied for sleep and collapsed into bed, curling into a ball. He was aware he was acting like a child, but he couldn't stop himself. It was difficult falling asleep, and even then Sasuke tossed and turned a bit.

Sasuke didn't fall still until Naruto finally slid into bed and wrapped a protective arm around his waist.

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**OCs make a tiny appearance because I didn't want to make any of our other ladies servants, much too good for that. **

**Amaya © me!**

**Kiara © the authoress Sasuke Neko. **

**The reviews I get (both here and AO3) that state "this has such potential" make me nervous because you are going to be let down so bad oh no. **

**So, a couple of you were curious as to what Naruto was going to act like. Were any of you thinking he might be cruel? Plus I remembered he was a Libra like I am, Libras tend to be the romantic type. So they say, anyway.**

**Also I was surprised by those of you that liked the age difference and also compared it some from your own lives! It's very interesting! Of course love is a beautiful thing regardless of age! As long as everything is legal, of course.**

**Double also the title of the book that Sasuke was reading is something I pulled out of thin air, I hope to hell there isn't any author by that actual name. **


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came far too soon, brightening the room with blinding light and aggressively dragging Sasuke out of slumber. Stubbornly, he ducked his head closer to the source of heat that had kept him warm through the night. Said heat source groaned in disapproval of the sunlight; the sound startled Sasuke into a state of awareness and he sat up, eyes shooting down to find Naruto had been asleep beside him. Despite having known Naruto was going to share the bed it was still a shock to wake up to someone else beside him. Bleary eyes blinked open and glanced towards Sasuke, and a lazy smile graced Naruto's lips. He sat up, blond hair even wilder than usual after a night of sleep. "Good morning. Did I startle you?" Naruto worried, shaking off the lingering sleep to focus on Sasuke.

Awkwardly, Sasuke shook his head while he stuttered to compose a reply. "N-no, I was just… I hadn't anticipated this. I suppose it will take time to get used to." Sasuke finally admitted as he pulled at a string on the blanket in an attempt to distract himself. He felt Naruto's smile rather than actually seeing it; the amusement radiated from the older man.

"If it makes you uncomfortable I won't be bothered to sleep in a separate room until the wedding." Naruto would do whatever it took to ensure Sasuke felt safe and comfortable. Sasuke was inclined to do the same thing of course, to keep Naruto happy, and thus he instantly shook his head.

"No, it's fine. I would rather I just get used to it." Sasuke stood out of the bed in hopes it would end the conversation that was occurring far too early in the morning. It wasn't that he'd been uncomfortable, necessarily. Merely surprised and not yet accustomed to anyone else being this close to him. Sharing a bed was something he had never had to do.

Naruto cocked his head as he watched Sasuke pause in front of his window, clearly taking in the breathtaking sunset. The gentle light lit up Sasuke's face, causing dark eyes to squint slightly. Naruto was forced to withhold a laugh at how genuinely cute he found Sasuke to be. Naruto doubted the teenager even noticed the smile that had adorned his expression as he watched the land being painted with light.

"Speaking of the wedding, when is it set for?" Sasuke spoke over his shoulder as he turned to fetch some clothes. Naruto stretched with a loud groan before he actually decided to drag himself out of bed. He rubbed the back of his head in thought as he hoped the date wasn't too soon. Personally, he thought Sasuke might need a bit more time; but everyone orchestrating this ceremony wanted the two of them wed as soon as possible.

"Well, we leave today and it will take a day or two to get home depending on circumstances. We'll have about a day to rest and then the wedding will occur." Sasuke froze in mid-step to the door. So soon? Not that he supposed it should matter, considering no matter how much time they were given to acquaint with each other the wedding would happen either way. Whether it was a few days or few months from now. A steadying hand was placed on Sasuke's shoulder and jolted him from his place of thought.

"I apologize for how fast everything is happening. I know it's all overwhelming, but everyone is hellbent on getting it all over with quick." Naruto's voice was soft with empathy and he felt Sasuke relax under his touch. Completely aware that he could have had much worse luck, Sasuke found himself beyond grateful to have Naruto.

"I'm sorry if I seem so hesitant, all of this came up so suddenly. I'm not against it, I'm just trying to keep up with it all." Sasuke's communication skills had always been his weakest point –and a huge cause for arguments between him and his teachers and his family. Yet with Naruto he was not being forced into talking, and he found himself more and more willing to open up a bit more and speak his thoughts. As difficult as it was to articulate how he felt, at least Sasuke was trying.

Naruto smiled, and reached up to brush Sasuke's hair behind his ear. "I'm glad you aren't opposed to this. We may have met under forced circumstances, but I'm thankful to have you by my side." A jubilant laugh filled the air as Naruto grinned at the smaller male, who was currently fighting off a blush while simultaneously trying to slow his racing heart that had sped up at the realization Naruto wasn't feeling forced into this. He was just as thankful as Sasuke was to have ended up with a person that seemed to complement their personality so well.

"Your father suggested we leave early in order to avoid any trouble. I'll speak to my guards and leave you some alone time with your parents." Naruto explained as he readied for the day ahead, taking next to no time at all. Sasuke took a bit longer, though he suspected it was due to his nerves distracting him. Despite being nonreligious, he still sent a prayer to whatever may listen to him that the journey went well along with the arrival to Naruto's kingdom. Once Sasuke was prepared he exited the room, leaving his few belongings in open sight for when the guards came to transport them to the carriage.

Easy to find, Mikoto was pacing in the common room and wringing her hands together nervously. Upon catching sight of her youngest son she threw her arms around him with an anguished sigh, holding Sasuke tightly. "My prince, you've grown up so well." She whispered, struggling to keep tears at bay. Sasuke smiled as he returned his mother's hug, basking in her soothing voice and affectionate stroking of his hair.

"Are you ready?" A familiar, firm voice cut through the air. Sasuke stood straight and looked back at his father. "I spoke with the guards and they have everything prepared for the journey. I trust everything will go well, you have ample protection and there isn't a cloud in the sky." Fugaku approached his son as he spoke, his normal frown was replaced by a rare smile that Sasuke could barely recall seeing last. Fugaku's eyes lost their distant coldness and instead a flash of pride glinted in them. "You're going to do fantastic. I'm proud of the sacrifice you made for your people." Fugaku praised, his voice quieter as he wrapped Sasuke into a firm hug.

Largely startled and even more confused, Sasuke didn't hesitate to return what he was sure would be the last embrace he'd receive for several years from his father. "We'll write to you." Mikoto assured, standing alongside her husband as Sasuke separated from them. An uncertain smile crossed Sasuke's expression as he nodded, unable to trust himself to speak. Bidding his parents a final goodbye, Sasuke held his head high as he walked out of the home he had grown up in. It hurt, but surprisingly, Sasuke found it bearable. Perhaps it was the thought of how much prosperity this was going to bring that calmed him

"Sasuke," a quiet but commanding voice broke the air and caught Sasuke's attention. He paused and turned around to face the last person he expected to see here.

"Itachi? I thought you were with Konan in Mahouko." Sasuke was completely caught off guard at seeing his older brother; though undeniably ecstatic to see him. He threw his arms around Itachi's shoulders when the elder reached out to hug him, a jovial smile on his face.

"I couldn't let you go off without saying goodbye and wishing you fortune." Itachi chuckled, kissing the top of Sasuke's head. The teenager felt his earlier anxiety melt, reassured by the confidence Itachi's promising words brought. "I'll be certain to visit you, though I know you're going to do excellently. You're a natural leader." Itachi let Sasuke go in order to not keep him too long.

"Thank you, aniki. I appreciate you being here." Sasuke murmured in gratitude. Itachi tapped Sasuke's forehead gently with an amused smirk before he bid Sasuke goodbye, leaving the teenager to compose himself enough before daring to head out to the carriage. His brother and parents' encouragement had granted him the calm to keep his nerves at bay. Naruto was waiting patiently by the carriage for Sasuke, quietly conversing with a guard.

"I apologize for the wait." Sasuke's voice turned Naruto's gaze towards him. The guard bowed slightly before returning to the front of the carriage.

"It was no wait at all, I trust everything went well?" Naruto inquired with a gentle smile. Sasuke nodded, casting a last nostalgic glance at his home. Finally he stepped into the carriage, deciding he was truly ready to say goodbye to it all and move onto a new life. Perhaps it wasn't going to be as terrifying as he had worked himself up to anticipate. He had long since wanted to abandon his childhood to leave out into the world; now he was receiving that chance. Albeit under strange circumstances, it was still a wish granted; simply not how Sasuke had expected.

Naruto took a seat beside him in the carriage and soon the gentle motion signaled they were heading towards their destination. The blond was greatly impressed with how well Sasuke was taking this enormous change in his life. While Sasuke _was_ an adult, he was still young and Naruto had seen emotions overwhelm teenagers several times before. When he was sixteen he was known to lose his control as well. Yet Sasuke was more composed and adept with his self-control than several old bastards Naruto knew.

The entire ride, Sasuke's eyes were alight with awe and wonder as he watched the world pass by. Every so often he drew Naruto's attention to ask a question.

"How do you learn the directions?"

"Have you ever run into bandits?"

"Are there many animals in these areas?"

Naruto was more than eager to answer these questions, as sweet as he found the curiosity and hunger to learn to be. Sasuke was going to give the teachers in the palace a run for their money. The duration of the trip was uneventful as far as danger went, the only other living things the carriage crossed were deer and a few sly foxes that trotted alongside it, hoping for scraps. Sasuke was highly intrigued by the animals and plants they passed, as several of them he hadn't had the fortune to have seen in the past.

Conversation came easily to the two, though Sasuke's gaze was usually out of the small window. A smile was glued to Naruto's expression as he watched the excitement light up his younger partner's expression, dark eyes glittered with euphoria; clearly someone had a touch of wanderlust. "You're going to love traveling, if you're so excited about this worn old pathway." Naruto mused after a few hours. Sasuke smirked in response, casting a playful look in Naruto's direction.

"With how much trouble you seem to lure to yourself I look forward to future trips." Sasuke answered, leaning back while he watched Naruto huff slightly.

"Oi, it isn't my fault. I've always been danger prone. When I was little, things around me would break all on their own." Naruto pointed a finger at Sasuke. "Remember who has more experience here."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, mirth in his expression though he stifled a chuckle at Naruto's accusatory tone. "I'll keep that in mind, at the same time I'm trying to keep you from your path of destruction." The raven teased, all the more inspired by the exasperation in Naruto's expression. Blue eyes narrowed at Sasuke and the blond leaned forward.

"You're no innocent either, you little escape artist. I'm surprised how often you managed to sneak out, and how you never ended up hurt." Naruto folded his arms as he grinned at the teenager. It was apparent that the two had been rather rebellious children; though Sasuke was certain, by Naruto's stories, that the blond had been far worse when it came to rule breaking. Or the breaking of anything, rather. Naruto had even broken his arm once, falling from a window when he was sneaking out of lessons.

"I learned how to defend myself." Sasuke replied with a nonchalant shrug, as if it were no big deal. Well, to Sasuke it really wasn't; he had enjoyed martial arts from a young age. Naruto's eyes widened slightly with interest.

"You mean you've studied self-defense? How long have you practiced?" Naruto inquired with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Sasuke's lips pursed in thought as he tried to recall his earliest memory with discovering martial arts.

"Well… I learned I needed to protect myself when I was around seven, so I began hunting for books on fighting. I began practicing the illustrations and instructions within them and I would watch the guards in training." Sasuke's voice was thoughtful as he recounted the story of how he'd taken interest in fighting.

Naruto grinned wolfishly, making Sasuke narrow his eyes in suspicion. "I look forward to sparring with you, then. I noticed the scar on your wrist. Each one is earned, whether a proud mark or a reminder not to make a mistake twice." Naruto reached out and stroked Sasuke's wrist, sending a shudder through the teenager.

"I think I'd enjoy knocking you into the dirt." Sasuke took pride in the growl that escaped Naruto.

"We'll see, brat." Naruto muttered; it was his turn to smirk at the great frustration in Sasuke's gaze.

Soon the two burst into laughter, leaning against one another as they struggled to catch their breath. There really wasn't a dull moment between them; even when they were quiet, it was peaceful and not awkward. Sasuke couldn't recall feeling this comfortable with anyone before, aside from Itachi. Naruto had people he loved dearly, but the connection he felt with Sasuke was something almost ethereal. Sasuke let Naruto wrap an arm around his waist as he shifted slightly to lean against the elder, eyes gazing idly out of the window again. They were comfortable to remain like this for a while, simply enjoying the other's company.

Sasuke decided he didn't need all that much time to get used to Naruto after all.

* * *

Sasuke perked up when he saw they were nearing the kingdom. Dirt pathway gave way to cobblestone as they entered through the heavily protected walls. Brick homes lined the streets, where a few children were out playing; several cats loitered while the dogs trotted after the carriage for a few moments at a time. The children waved vigorously at the carriage as it passed by, and Naruto appeared just as eager to greet them as well, his smile could have split his face. A few people left their homes or shops to wave at the carriage; Sasuke cautiously raised his hand once or twice while Naruto was animated in his greeting, clearly jovial to have returned home. Sasuke couldn't help a small smile upon seeing how cheerful the villagers were to see Naruto. Very few kingdoms had people that genuinely liked their leaders and were happy to see them.

"What do you think so far? Do you believe this is somewhere you'll learn to love?" Naruto grinned at Sasuke broadly. With his attention still focused outside of the window, taking in the sight of the splashes of color and faint scent of a bakery nearby, Sasuke found himself nearly too star-struck to compose a reply.

"It's beautiful. Your people seem lovely, and it's obvious how hard they work to make this village run smoothly." Sasuke finally answered, eyes catching sight of a small girl holding a kitten. She raised her hand and took the kitten's paw, making it wave at the carriage as they passed. A laugh bubbled up from Sasuke as he returned her wave, enjoying her sunny smile as she jumped and down in excitement; the cat didn't appear to be nearly as cheerful. "There's something about it. My home wasn't as warm or friendly, people merely respected one another at most." Sasuke mused as he basked in the almost endearing quality.

"They're truly kind people. Other kingdoms I've paid a visit to almost appear hostile, as if there's no trust between the people themselves or their leaders." Naruto worried for the future; if a kingdom couldn't unite itself, how did it hope to survive? They would eventually snap and set fire upon themselves. Plotting would occur against the kingdom in its own walls, meaning they would never make it out if an enemy attacked them from the outside.

"A king must be one with his people, to understand them he has to suffer as they do, to be on their level." Sasuke's voice was melancholic in his words, his endeavors outside had placed him in dangerous and often sad circumstances. His attempts at giving food or coins to the people he came across may have helped them, but for how long? Of course, Sasuke had hopes that Itachi could bring the change that their home needed. Now however, Sasuke had his own kingdom to take care of. Thankfully, the system appeared to run extremely well. Homeless people didn't dot the streets nor did there appear to be anyone starving. Even the animals seemed to have enough to eat.

Naruto gazed silently at Sasuke as he struggled to decide if he was impressed or morose that a person of Sasuke's age was so perceptive and well-versed in the world. Fugaku had told Naruto that Sasuke was a natural-born leader. The blond had been uncertain at first, yet Sasuke had proven himself to be an empathetic and capable enough person to be what a country needed in a leader. Naruto now considered himself fortunate to have Sasuke by his side. "They will be grateful to have you." Naruto murmured quietly, drawing a glance from Sasuke. The raven hoped the words were true, but even if they weren't, it was still his job to protect the people he led.

The carriage came to a rough halt, startling Sasuke slightly. His attention had been on Naruto and he hadn't noticed they had diverted from the pathway in the village and had headed past guarded gates, where a winding road brought them to Naruto's home.

"We've arrived."

The monotonous voice of the guard was bored, yet jubilance lit up within Sasuke. He followed Naruto outside, joints popping in protest at all of the sudden movement after sitting still too long. Stepping out of the carriage was a welcome relief to stretch. While Naruto spoke with the guard about moving the luggage, Sasuke was preoccupied by the grand palace before him. He had to tilt his head up to look at it all; it was simply breathtaking. He turned in a circle to look at the quaint street, filled with brightly lit streetlamps and several rose bushes.

"I'll show you around tomorrow." Naruto smiled with affection as Sasuke wandered a little down the path, the sweet scent of the flowers permeated the air. Drinking in the scenery was almost too much to soak in. There was a certain whimsical air to the village. Sasuke could hear someone playing a quiet melody on a violin, the sound faint but lovely. The strong desire to wander through the streets was overbearing; as was the heavy exhaustion weighing in his veins. The journey had been a painstakingly long one despite how enjoyable it was.

Eyes still darting every direction to take in the sights, Sasuke returned to Naruto's side to avoid getting lost somewhere. The guard told them that their luggage would be brought in shortly, as soon as they got the horses put back into their pasture. Naruto nodded in thanks to the stone-faced guard before he slid his arm around Sasuke's waist to lead him inside. Sasuke didn't oppose the affection, though he knew it would take him time to get used to it. The only real love he had seen had been between his own parents, and that had held a cold air to it occasionally, as if forced, despite their love.

Sasuke definitely didn't feel forced, and in fact enjoyed the safety and warmth that was brought by such affection. It wasn't something he'd had the opportunity to experience. The halls were decorated with a few paintings, most appeared to be of flowers or forests and other varying landscapes. Others depicted fantasy, with dragons whose scales glistened in the sunlight or sirens singing their alluring song in the ocean. It was enchanting in a way, the entire palace had an air of charm and delicate beauty that created a comfortable warmth that wrapped around the people within it. The system that kept it all together appeared to function flawlessly with the cooperation of the tenants. Sasuke judged from the smiles that were aimed in his and Naruto's direction that the majority of the reason everything seemed so impeccable was due to the trust and happiness among the village as a whole.

Famine and financial ruin had been demolished, though it had taken Naruto several years to repair the damage his kingdom had suffered. He was never one to give up, not on anything and definitely not on his people. He had a social gift, capable of enticing any person with his words and persuading them to see things how he saw them. People were willing to listen to him and now they were even eager to follow his plans. He had built a kingdom from the ashes that had been left to him. Now, he wanted to see this success spread to the other kingdoms in the land. It was clearly not impossible, yet it was growing more custom to see a leader that was too engrossed in his own success to worry over his people. That selfishness would lead to eventual destruction, something Naruto aimed to stop before it had barely begun.

A few twists and turns later brought the two men to a mahogany door that Naruto clicked open, revealing a master bedroom. Sasuke stepped into the modestly decorated room, delicately he stroked his fingers across the cloth curtains that covered the window. The bed was centered in the middle, with several pillows and a dark red comforter settled atop it. A desk was stacked with parchment and pens, and upon closer inspection Sasuke noticed a few knickknacks. A stifled laugh nearly escaped him as he glanced over the small bells and wooden dolls, likely gifts Naruto had received. The only other things contained in the room were a wardrobe and a rug that depicted the spiral symbol of Naruto's kingdom. Off to the corner was the door that led to the washroom. So lost in his own exploration, Sasuke was startled out of his trance when Naruto called out to him.

"Tell me what you think, are you comfortable here so far?" Naruto's voice strained slightly as he stretched his arms above his head, groaning as he worked the tension away. Dark eyes were turned in the blond's direction as Sasuke slipped past and opened the box that the guards had brought up that was filled with his clothes. Naruto had vanished into the bathroom, leaving Sasuke to hurriedly dress into his nightclothes. It was impossible to consider undressing in front of anyone, much less Naruto. It was then that Sasuke felt a nervous shudder; it would only be a short time before the wedding, and it had always been a tradition that newlywed couples consummated their marriage the night of the ceremony.

Sasuke stuffed his container in the corner of the bedroom, thus stuffing his thoughts away along with it. If he panicked now there would be no hiding it. "Your kingdom is beautiful, the people here are incredibly welcoming. It's obvious how much respect and care they have for you, I never expected to come across a kingdom where a king was so adored." Sasuke whispered, hesitant to raise his voice for fear it would break the peace settling over the room; and in worry that it would reveal the unsteadiness in his tone. He lazed on the bed, arching his back as he stifled a yawn, the weariness had caught up to him after a long travel and hectic first day in the new land. Granted, it had all been simply wonderful.

Naruto huffed a small laugh as he ran a hand through his hair and tossed his shirt into the basket. He was overjoyed that Sasuke appeared to have relaxed significantly, considering his previous turmoil about all of the change occurring. "I'm glad you've settled down." The blond murmured drowsily, eyes half closed with exhaustion. He slid beneath the sheets with Sasuke; though uncustomary to share a bed until you were married, neither of them cared much for that old custom. Sasuke sighed as he closed his eyes, the steady breathing of the man beside him lulling into a trance. Barely awake, Sasuke didn't even realize he had turned over and rested against Naruto's chest. The warmth and exhaustion soon knocked Sasuke out completely, and he was asleep within seconds. The slumber was greatly needed, tomorrow would bring much more excitement and new things. The kingdom was interested in meeting the person that was to be wed to their beloved king.

Sasuke hoped he could measure up.

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**I realize I'm updating this fairly fast but I'm trying to finish it rapidly to get it out of the way. I wanted the idea out of my head as there's a dozen more, and other stories on hold. I'm still trying to write it well despite my hurry. **

**Well, the big brother vibe wasn't entirely what I was going for at all, but I love that you all tell me your own interpretations of it! Plus I appreciate you, guest comment, considering it persuaded me to take even more time for this story to believably make the two fall in love. I hadn't really taken into consideration the "love at first sight" trope, I was just writing the relationship how I interpret it I suppose. Playful but friendly.**


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up had never been a favorable process for Sasuke, though even in his grogginess he knew something was different. Bleary eyes opened to look around an unfamiliar room; momentarily, panic welled in Sasuke's chest before his mind caught up with his consciousness and he remembered where he was. Sasuke relaxed and exhaled a quiet sigh, ridding his chest of the tension. The faint sounds of birdsong outside mingled with the distant melody of the village waking up. There was a pause in Sasuke's breathing as he felt a shift, now he remembered he wasn't alone in bed. Dark eyes glanced up to look at Naruto, who was still asleep. An indolent smile adorned Sasuke's expression as he watched his fiancé sleep. Occasionally Naruto would murmur something, or his lips would curve into a small smile. Even in slumber the blond was expressive.

Careful fingers rose up to trace along Naruto's jawline and stroke his cheek. Sasuke couldn't deny that the older man was attractive. One of Naruto's blue eyes opened and glanced down at Sasuke, causing the younger to freeze, appearing much like a young child caught doing something they knew better than to do. Naruto grinned and caught Sasuke's hand with his own; a flush heated up Sasuke's face when Naruto kissed his fingers. "Good morning." Naruto murmured, his voice still raspy with sleep. He rose from bed with a stretch and Sasuke found it a struggle not to let his gaze drift downwards. "Did you sleep well?" There was an unnatural spring in Naruto's step as he got out of the bed. Sasuke doubted he'd ever seen the term "morning person" fit someone so perfectly.

"I did, thank you. Did you?" Sasuke raised his voice just loud enough to be heard over the sink running in the bathroom. He worked on making the bed while Naruto muttered something affirmative around the toothbrush in his mouth. "What are our plans for today?" The view from the window was breathtaking, and Sasuke was aching to get out and explore this land that had enchanted him so wholly. A pair of arms wrapped around Sasuke's waist, taking him off guard a bit. Naruto rested his chin on Sasuke's head as he took in the sight of the sun washing the land in light; it was like watching a painting be filled with color.

"There are a few people I'd like to introduce you to, as well as showing you your way around. It can be a little easy to get lost. Besides, some friends of mine want us away so they can finish preparations for tomorrow." It seemed a little surreal, thinking of your own wedding being just a day away. The two finished getting ready before heading out of the room; in the morning sunlight the castle's appearance was much more florid. The colors were brighter and the details popped out vividly. It was a work of art, though it remained humble; Sasuke was curious as to how many people actually lived within the walls. Just as he was about to ask, a woman's voice cut through the air.

"There you are! I was waiting for you, there are a few documents you still need to sign." Naruto froze in place with a sheepish chuckle. Sasuke turned around to face the woman, who was quite short for someone with such a strong voice. Her green eyes glimmered fiercely as she approached them, and they widened slightly when she glanced at Sasuke; a bright smile took over her expression. "Ah, you must be Sasuke! It's great to finally meet you. I'm Sakura, the village's head healer and one of Naruto's advisors." The proper introduction was followed by Sakura holding her hand out. Sasuke shook it with a polite smile, slightly put off by the woman's authoritative air.

She turned onto Naruto once more and took him by the wrist. "Come on, we can talk over morning meal. Hinata has already set the table for us." Sasuke couldn't help but smirk as Naruto was helplessly dragged off by Sakura, half-heartedly protesting the whole time. The dining room was warm and smelled sweet; likely from the bowls of fruit set out on the rounded table. A young woman was seated on the right side, though when the group entered a flush dusted across her pale features and she was quick to duck her head. Sasuke took a seat beside her, while the other two sat on the opposite side, still playfully bickering.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun. It's a p-pleasure to m-meet you!" The dark haired woman had a shy stutter in her voice, and yet despite that she sounded gentle and spoke with an eloquence few people mastered.

"Good morning. I presume you are Hinata?" Sasuke inquired as he took a sip from his water glass. Hinata nodded her head, her fingers twiddling nervously in her lap the entire time. "Thank you for breakfast. Do you live here, in the castle?" The woman didn't appear to be a servant. She was dressed too finely and held a certain air of dignity to her.

"Oh, yes! I'm a m-mage. I work with k-keeping the village and castle safe and p-protected!" A shy smile was given, and it was clear Hinata took pride in her work and role.

"That must take a lot of work. How long you have worked in the castle?" Sasuke had devoted his attention to the meek woman, he found her to be much better company than what he would find back home. She was soft-spoken, but she was interesting. Besides, it seemed they both were ignoring the banter and rustling paper across the table; Hinata even seemed quite used to it.

"Let's see… P-perhaps about five or six years? I was j-just seventeen when Naruto-kun requested I w-work here. I'm from a noble family, but th-they were going to disown me for my shortcomings. The king wanted t-to give me a chance, as we have b-been friends since childhood. I am v-very fortunate." A shadow of past hurt darkened Hinata's eyes for a moment, giving her a look that aged her years. It was shaken off and she straightened slightly, a shaky smile returning to her lips. "Wh-what about you, Sasuke-kun? Do you w-work with magic?"

Sasuke was unprepared for the inquiry, and he nearly dropped the bit of starfruit he was holding. Magic was considered useless in his kingdom; a woman's practice. His mother had been proficient in it, and had taught Sasuke a few minor spells when he was just a child. He had practiced over the years, but had to keep it under such a tight wrap that it hindered his progress. "I've toyed with it while growing up." He answered, shrugging it off a bit.

"I w-would be happy practicing with you, then! It's n-not often I meet others that are interested in it at all!" Hinata's exuberance would have been a sin to reject. So Sasuke went along with it and gave her a consenting nod, to which Hinata beamed at. It would give Sasuke a chance to hone in on skills he hadn't had the chance to work on yet, while also allowing him time with her. Her personality melded well with Sasuke's. He was lucky to have someone to befriend so soon, especially since Sasuke wasn't necessarily the easiest to get along with. Social skills hadn't been his top priority growing up.

Both he and Hinata looked up when Naruto groaned. "Alright, alright! The paperwork is finished. Are you satisfied?" The blond glowered at Sakura as she scrutinized the papers. With pursed lips she gave an approving hum and stacked them up.

"Thank you. I'll give them to Shikamaru, if he's up already. We'll leave you two to yourselves now! Just be back before supper tonight. You need a good night's rest." Naruto waved his hand at her dismissively, but when she whacked him with the papers he seemed to regret it.

"Ow! Why are you so mean to me?!" Naruto pouted, hurriedly standing up to get away from his fuming friend. "We won't stay out that late. Not with the threat of you hunting us down!" Naruto mumbled under his breath as he rounded the table and made a point to hide behind Sasuke.

"Good. I'll see you tonight. Be careful!" Sakura waved her hand before holding it out for Hinata. The raven haired woman bowed politely before accepting Sakura's hand; Sakura pulled the young mage close and kissed her, smearing pink lip gloss onto Hinata's mouth and earning a flustered chastisement. Sakura giggled as she was led out by the furiously blushing woman, leaving behind a pouting king and a rather amused Uchiha.

"I see you like Hinata, then? She's a nice girl, I had hoped she wouldn't be too shy to talk to you." Naruto jumped from moody straight back into grinning. "It's best we don't waste time. Sakura isn't exactly the lenient type when it comes to people not listening to her." Naruto turned and headed out of the double doors, leading Sasuke to hurry after him.

"How many people work in the castle?" It wasn't as if the castle couldn't house several families, but Sasuke hadn't seen many people around.

Naruto clicked his tongue thoughtfully. "I would say just a handful. There are others that come and go that work with me, but besides my two advisors and Hinata there are only a few others that live here. People that assist in keeping things running, such as cooks or gardeners. Many of them were friends of my parents, before I had been born, so they chose to stay." Naruto's tone sobered a bit.

"Loyalty is hard to earn, even harder to keep. I'm sure your parents look on, proud of what you've done for the kingdom and people." Sasuke wasn't sure where that came from, his mouth had begun speaking before his mind had fully finished the thought. Surprised by the sentiment, Naruto paused for a moment to turn towards his younger fiancé. The look made Sasuke shift nervously, but soon a wide smile burst across Naruto's expression and he reached to take Sasuke's hand in his own.

"Heh, I hope you're right. We can both make them proud, then." Naruto gave Sasuke's hand an encouraging squeeze. As unsettling as it was to feel the weight of a kingdom coming to rest on his young shoulders, Sasuke was above letting it inhibit him. His experience may be less than Naruto's, but they were to be united as a team from now on. Mutual respect and trust was vital to making this work. Thus, Sasuke nodded in agreement, a glint of determination settled in his eyes as he looked out over the drowsily awakening village. The first step out of the door brought a twisting sense of apprehension as well as excitement; and the latter was starting to outweigh the former.

The scent of freshly baked goods wafted down the street as the two men leisurely strode down it. Flowers dotted the land, waving lazily in the breeze. If Sasuke had need for such chimerical daydreams, he might have suspected this all to be a painting. The cobblestones beneath his feet were so different from the smooth pavements of his birthplace. It spoke of adventure, of a less draconian world to thrive in. Naruto withheld a chuckle as he noticed a young boy trod past through the bakery, a basket on his arm. Likely dropping off eggs at his mother's orders. A pout stayed glued to the child's face in obvious resentment of such an early morning chore.

Sasuke raised a hand in greeting to the baker, who seemed used to dealing with the grumpy children bringing him goods. The farmers and markets seemed to coexist harmoniously together; unlike in other kingdoms, where crops and goods were scant due to barren or cold lands. Animals often couldn't flourish, and the seeds never took. Here, where the sun seemed to kiss the land each morning and the people were hardworking and cooperative, the economy flourished.

"Ah, here's the flower shop I told you about earlier. The woman who owns it is Ino." Naruto gestured to a roomy shop where a nearly sickeningly sweet aroma wafted from. A young woman was leaning over a few flower pots outside, a watering can in one hand and the other on her hip. "Good morning, Naruto!" The cheerful blonde's eyes narrowed slightly in confusion as she looked at Sasuke, but she came to her own conclusions within a moment without any needed introductions. "Oh! Are you Sasuke? It's great to finally meet you! You've been the talk of the village for weeks." Sasuke was a bit taken aback by the vivacious woman, though she was a breath of fresh air.

"Pleasure," Sasuke politely shook Ino's hand when she held it out to him. Curiosity lured him into gazing into the store; pastel colors painted the walls, looking quite soft compared to the popping brightness of the flowers. Ino giggled, though she tried to cover her mouth to hide it.

"You like this little place? Feel free to come by anytime! Sai is always held up working on his art, so he's not much help around here."

Sasuke corrected his attention towards Ino, even though it appeared she was already occupied in watering her violets. "When I have the time, I might. I imagine it gets a little overwhelming." Sasuke noticed Naruto smirking to himself, but he did little more than nudge the man playfully.

"Ah, well, business is business! At least I enjoy it. I'll see you two soon, okay? Take care!" Ino waved in goodbye as the two men departed, still hurrying about her flowers like a working bee.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head a little sheepishly as they headed down the path. "She's something else, isn't she? Also, Sai is her husband. He works for me as a painter, a few of the pieces you've seen in the castle are his. He takes the odd job around the village too. He's–well, he just is. I'm sure you'll meet him sooner or later." Naruto mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously hostile to Sasuke, thus giving him the gist that the two men didn't get along all too well.

"The village has grown over the years, since it became capable of supporting a larger population. There's more to it than meets the eye, as well." A mischievous glimmer flashed in Naruto's eyes as he recalled a few times in his childhood full of discovering the village's secrets. She had much to offer, and even more to hide. "I don't doubt you'll find your way around. Be careful, though. Trouble likes to look for people out here." Naruto shrugged off his innocent statement, but his smirk gave him away.

"Somehow I believe it's _you_ that hunts for trouble." Sasuke didn't falter, even when Naruto huffed indignantly and turned an accusatory look onto the teenager.

"Fine, fine. I'll lose if I argue with you, anyway." Naruto mumbled, playfully irate with his fiancé's smug grin. "Careful, I might let you get lost out here." Naruto's threat was diminished when he pressed a kiss to Sasuke's temple, flustering him a little. Would he ever really get used to the affection Naruto so freely offered? A couple of nearby teenage girls giggled to themselves, furthering Sasuke's embarrassment and Sasuke decided that no, he probably wouldn't.

"I doubt that you'll take too long to become familiar with the village. And the people, for that matter. Ah, here's one of my favorite places. A friend of mine owns this restaurant, Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto's exuberance for the small eatery was practically blinding, worrying Sasuke that this was about all the blond ate. Sasuke wasn't the biggest fan of ramen, but he could tolerate it; and he resigned himself to doing just that in the near future. "There's another family here that owns a restaurant, they have a wider variety of food. The Akimichi family, they're fairly nice. I wouldn't go there unless you're starving, though. They'll want to fatten you up a little."

Sasuke covered a snort by coughing. "I doubt it's worse than eating a few bowls of ramen in a row." Sasuke muttered this under his breath, but he still received a huffy retort.

"Oi, ramen is an excellent source of nutrition!" Naruto's rant about the raven's lack of appreciation for good food was ignored in favor of something in the corner of Sasuke's gaze. A bright flash had caught Sasuke's attention, and he glanced to the left to find the source. A metal sword gleamed in the sunlight, held firm in the thin hands of a woman. Sasuke found enough self-control to actually look up at the owner of the weapon; a young brunette, no older than twenty-five, surely. Her hair was tied into two buns, similar to the way a warrior might wear it to keep it out of their face.

If Naruto noticed Sasuke drifting from him, he didn't comment on it nor did he stop him. The woman took notice of the men approaching her and paused in her training to greet them; sweat dripped down her brow, but it didn't deter her smile. She bowed slightly while repositioning the sword into its scabbard. "It's an honor to finally meet you, Uchiha-san." It was almost unnerving that so many people already knew his name, and yet he knew none of theirs.

"This is Tenten, she is a weapons specialist. Both she and Lee, who specializes in Taijutsu, are heads of defense and trained many warriors for battle." A flash of pride lit up Tenten's face, though she tried to hide it with a modest wave of her hand.

"May I see your sword?" Sasuke's request seemed to take both Naruto and Tenten off guard, but the woman didn't object to it.

"Of course. Did you train in kenjutsu in your village?" Tenten carefully handed the weapon to Sasuke, who felt its weight in his hand before he maneuvered it in a test motion; the sound of the sharp blade cutting through the air was exhilarating. Holding a weapon so freely like this was almost too good, and there was still a minor part of Sasuke that waited for someone to tell him it wasn't proper for him to spar; that it was too dangerous for someone like him.

To hell with them.

"I did, yes. Though there is no extensive training program in my home, unless it's for the military." Sasuke's father took great pride in building and training an army; though now the war was over, he still kept them prepared to be sent into battle. Fugaku was a power-hungry man, and he never was a step behind anyone.

"You seem quite comfortable in handling a sword. Would you be interested in sparring, sometime? It's difficult to find someone that's a challenge." It was a little surprising to hear such a brazen statement when it was coupled with a disarming smile. Nonetheless, Sasuke was all too eager for a chance to really spar with an opponent.

"I look forward to it, then." Sasuke returned Tenten's expression with a smirk of his own as he handed her back her weapon. They bid the warrior farewell, leaving her to exert herself with her training.

"You've been here a day, and you're already picking fights?" Naruto grinned as he teased Sasuke, who merely shrugged in response.

"If you become jealous, I can spar with you too." Naruto glowered down at Sasuke for his arrant statement; to which the Uchiha innocently stared ahead, as if he hadn't spoken at all, and with practiced ease he jumped to a different topic. "You seem to be friends with nearly everyone here. Did you know them in your childhood, or do they simply work for you?" Sasuke couldn't quell this curiosity, because all his life he had been told not to associate with people of a lower class than himself. His customs and lessons had never stuck to him, and in fact usually rolled right off him; but to be thrown into a place with such vastly different ideals than his own home was jarring.

Naruto didn't appear fazed by the question; partially because he expected many of them and had already heard several of them before. "Most of the people you met today were not connected to nobility in any way. I knew them when we were children, and thus built my trust and loyalties on them. Unlike the majority of leaders who have advisors and allies chosen for them, I prefer to know who I'm working with." To hear Naruto speak so earnestly instead of with his usual blithe tones could grasp the attention of anyone, and Sasuke found himself quickly coming to understand why people were so fast to listen to and follow their king.

"They have all worked hard to get to where they are, and they deserve their statuses. The only thing I did was appoint them, and that was because no one else was going to acknowledge them. Sakura is the most powerful medic in the lands, but she is a woman, and not from any royal bloodline, thus she would have been overlooked. The woman you just met, Tenten, was once imprisoned for fighting when she was younger as it wasn't considered womanly. Times are changing, and I'm glad to help the world transform into something fairer." Naruto seemed to conclude his explanation, though the shadow of thought in his eyes told Sasuke there were still plenty of things for the blond to say; perhaps not here, but to those that were still unjust in their treatment of others and led a kingdom rampant with inequality.

It was without thought that Sasuke spoke, because he felt it was something he needed to share. "My mother was trained illegally by a female soldier. She sparred with your mother when they were young." Sasuke spared a glance towards Naruto, who appeared stunned by Sasuke's words. It occurred to Sasuke that perhaps no one else had known this, aside from the two women and their teacher. "She said Kushina-san was someone that went in full force and didn't care for plans, she preferred to go in headfirst. She liked a challenge." Sasuke's memory was nearly eidetic, and he had no trouble recalling the numerous stories his mother told him under the protection of nighttime. "I've heard she was a powerful woman, but to hear how both she and my mother started out, being forced to hide and train illegally, it puts in perspective how different our times were from their childhoods."

For someone of such an age, Sasuke spoke with a grace you wouldn't find in people twice his age, and he took Naruto's breath away just by sharing such a short tale. Naruto had never heard much of his mother's past. All that people wanted to tell him about her was that she was fierce, a force to be reckoned with; but it didn't tell anything of who she was or what she had done. She had gone behind her superiors' backs, with her best friend, in order to learn how to fight. All so that she could build a better world for others; so that she could protect those whom she loved. A lump rose in Naruto's throat, and he swallowed dryly in an attempt to quell the emotion. Silently, Sasuke reached to take Naruto's hand in an act of comfort. Words weren't needed; not between them.

This comfortable serenity lasted several moments, and even the rest of the world seemed to melt away; simply faded background in their focus. "Thank you, I have so few stories about her." Naruto was thankful his voice was steady, despite nothing else inside of him being so. Not that he was sad, no, far from it; there was a sense of peace in having this bit of his mother's history in his heart now.

"Of course. My mother was fond of talking about Kushina-san. I don't know much, but I'm happy to share what I've heard from her." Perhaps Mikoto herself would be willing to tell more.

"Your mother is actually fairly well renowned, even outside of her kingdom. She is kindhearted, and she passed that down to you." Sasuke stubbornly turned his head to hide the heat rising to his face, but Naruto still laughed all the same. Sasuke was cute, though he'd probably destroy Naruto should he hear the blond say that aloud. Sasuke started to remark on that laugh, but he was cut off when he heard the barking of a dog. He turned barely in time to see a large, white ball of fur launch towards him.

With surprising reflexes, Naruto wrapped an arm around Sasuke and pulled him out of the path of the animal, who skidded to a halt a few feet past them. It was a big dog, it stood about to Sasuke's waist in height. "Akamaru! You know better than to run off like that!" A winded, stern voice called over the bustle of the street. A young brunet jogged up to them, clearly he had been chasing after his dog for some time. "Damn, s—sorry about that, Naruto. He got overexcited." The young man was too busy trying to catch his breath to really notice Sasuke at first; which suited Sasuke fine, as he was more interested in the dog that was now calmly wagging his tail. He allowed Sasuke to pet him, ecstatic for the attention.

"It's fine, Kiba. Ne, I think he's taken a liking to Sasuke." Naruto commented as he rested a hand on the dog's head. Kiba straightened up immediately, and a rather sheepish smile adorned his expression when he finally noticed Sasuke, who offered a polite nod in greeting.

"Ah, showing him around, then? Nice to meet you, man." Kiba sent his dog a withering stare, one that went entirely ignored in favor of focusing on Sasuke's attention instead. "He usually isn't so friendly with strangers." Kiba mumbled, a bit miffed that Akamaru had run off on him.

Naruto suppressed a chuckle. "Well, they say dogs pick good company. He sticks with you though, so I doubt the honesty of that statement." Kiba raised a highly inappropriate gesture to Naruto, who grinned impishly in return, as if challenging Kiba to do better. Unfortunately there were _others _present, and the two decided they should behave better.

"You two are like children." Sasuke's sigh was accompanied by an agreeing bark from Akamaru, much to the annoyance of Kiba.

"Alright, you mutt. It's time to go, we have to get back to help load the trucks." Kiba snapped his fingers, and a reluctant Akamaru stood up to trot alongside the brunet as he began to head down the path again. He waved over his shoulder as he departed. "Bye! I'll look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

Tomorrow. The wedding. Sasuke had forgotten all of these people would be watching him be wed tomorrow. A sinking feeling dropped in his stomach and he struggled to keep a clear expression, hoping not to draw Naruto's attention.

"There's somewhere I want to show you before we have to head back." Naruto nodded his head towards where a village path melded down towards the forest edge. Had they really walked so far? It almost didn't seem possible, but time could easily slip past someone if they weren't paying attention. Leaves crunched beneath boots as the two traversed the forest, the faint sunlight seeped through the foliage just enough to light the pathway up. Sasuke was careful in assuring he watched where he was going; he could store this to memory later, when he had time to explore on his own time.

Ahead, Sasuke saw the sunlight beaming through the trees. The path broke off out of the forest and led to a cliff overlooking the mountains and river. Sasuke froze, awestruck by the magnificent view. The crystal clear water flowed wildly down, heard faintly from their spot up above it. It vanished into the mountains and left you wondering just where it would take you should you decide to follow it. "This is beautiful," Sasuke murmured, once he could find words in his lungs.

Naruto's face lit up in a fond smile as he watched Sasuke's star-struck expression. A safe distance was kept from the edge as Sasuke overlooked the scenery below it. Wind blew through his hair, carrying the distant howl of a lone wolf. The sky began to fade into soft oranges and pinks as the sun set, and Sasuke tilted his head to watch the bright orb descend over the tops of the snowy mountains in the horizon. A pair of strong arms hugged Sasuke backwards to rest against Naruto's chest. Sasuke smiled pleasantly, content to watch the sunset like this. Shadows danced across the mountains, resembling giants running across the ground. Several moments of peaceful silence followed, the warm glow as the sun set filled Sasuke with a sense of calm. Finally, Naruto reluctantly broke the quiet. "We should head home before it gets too dark."

Sasuke hummed in response, though they both lingered for a few minutes after, simply basking in one another's presence and the wistful aura of the forest surrounding them. Eventually they took their leave, winding back down the pathway they had arrived on. Whispered words mingled with the breeze, as it seemed wrong somehow to speak loudly, as if they would interrupt the nature. Sasuke glanced around at the fireflies that had begun floating about, and he had to stifle a giggle when one landed on Naruto's nose. Once they made it back to the village, it almost seemed foreign, after becoming so infatuated with the forest scenery. There were less people out, but the streets weren't totally deserted; there seemed to be a few people working, and perhaps a couple of night-owls were mixed into that.

"Naruto-sama, you are out rather late." Sasuke turned to the owner of the placid voice. He looked near Naruto's age, but as soon as he looked up towards Sasuke, it was his eyes that caught all attention. They were a pearl shade, similar to Hinata's.

"Ah, Neji, it's nice to see you home. That visit to Suna took longer than we thought. Your cousin was quite worried." Naruto paused to speak to the young man, who appeared tired, though he offered a polite smile nonetheless.

"I apologize to both you and Hinata-san. I'll have the reports sent in soon. I presume you need to be home to prepare for tomorrow?" A pointed look was aimed towards Sasuke, one that made him shudder a little from the attention.

Naruto hummed quietly in response as he shot a glance down the road. "It might be best, considering I suspect Sakura will send someone out for us otherwise." Neji chuckled at this, but somehow Sasuke suspected Naruto was completely serious. "We'll see you tomorrow. Try not to let Lee drink." Naruto rolled his eyes before bidding Neji goodnight. To himself, Sasuke pondered if Neji was of a higher status than Hinata or if Naruto had also assisted him in getting to his position.

The castle was most welcomed after such a long day. It was still a bit intimidating, as most new places would be, but it held a homely quality to it. Sasuke sighed wearily as the warmth seeped into his bones, chasing away the chill of the night air outside. "We can try to casually sneak into the dining room, but we should likely still expect a lecture from Sakura." Naruto rolled his eyes in good natured humor. Sakura reminded Sasuke greatly of a motherly figure, and he didn't doubt that was how many of her friends viewed her as well. Not that this persona was bad; on the contrary, Sasuke felt that people needed a little direction their lives, and if they had no one else to give it to them then a friend suited that role just fine.

The warm scent of roasted vegetables and meat wafted from the dining room as the two men entered. Both Sakura and Hinata were seated at the table, along with an incredibly bored looking man who was currently being muttered at by Sakura. Hinata perked up and waved at Sasuke and Naruto as the two took a seat beside her. "G-good evening, did you two enjoy your t-time out today?" Sasuke marveled how her timid voice differed strongly from Sakura's empowering tone. Perhaps the old statement "opposites attract" held some truth to it.

"We did, thank you. The village is beautiful, exceptionally so when you can explore it up close." Sasuke ate slowly, his nerves prevented him from feeling too hungry, and even though he knew he should have felt famished after such a long day he couldn't bring himself to eat much.

The brunet man yawned slightly, not making any real attempt to stifle it. "I'm not surprised. This guy knows every hiding place in the village. I don't doubt he's still very familiar with them." Naruto shot the man a look over the top of his wine glass.

"I don't recall anyone asking for your input, Shikamaru." Naruto's grumbles only earned him a dismissive wave from Shikamaru, who clearly didn't need to be asked for anything. "You're going to be bitter until Temari visits from Suna, aren't you?" This brought a pause to Sasuke's halfhearted nibbling. Temari was the sister of Suna's own king, Gaara. Was she courting the advisor? Shikamaru gave an irate sigh, which consequently spoke volumes about exactly how upset he was being without his partner.

"I'm bitterer about all of this paperwork. I didn't know weddings were so troublesome. I regret agreeing to help. If not for Sakura, we wouldn't have finished it all in time for tomorrow." The kingdom had been preparing for the wedding for a few weeks now, and the people were jittery with excitement. None of this helped to soothe Sasuke's singed nerves. He had trouble speaking to his own parents, how could he be wed in front of an entire kingdom?

"Sasuke-kun, you look a little tired. Why don't you head to bed? I'm sure you'll want the rest." Dark eyes shot up to meet Sakura's gaze when she spoke to him, an empathetic smile was given towards him and he found himself immensely grateful for the woman. He murmured his thanks as he stood up and left the dining room, where the quiet chatter resumed about the oncoming ceremony. Cold relief flooded Sasuke's veins once he was alone, slightly cooling the boiling anxiety that was currently racing through his blood. Nausea bubbled up inside of him, and in his distress he was no longer paying attention to anything other than his inner turmoil.

Weddings were seen as a joyous occasion, but Sasuke couldn't see it as such right now. The thought of so many people all having their eyes on him and Naruto was nerve-wracking. He would have to hold his composure for hours; have to be dolled up and presented as a prize. Sasuke knew in his heart that this wasn't how Naruto viewed him, but it was how Sasuke's family had seen it, and the rest of the kingdom. As kind as this land and its people may have seemed, Sasuke couldn't feel like anything more than a signature to an invisible treaty. There was so much to live up to, and even after the wedding Sasuke didn't know if this biting terror would ever fully vanquish. The façade of acting strong was failing him now, and reality was crashing down like lightning. He had been torn from home, from everything he knew, and was thrust into a new land where he knew nothing and no one. Whether he liked it or not didn't matter, it was all still entirely unfamiliar to him, and it was jarring. His opinions were being shaped anew.

Sasuke felt _very_ small in a land that felt infinitely gigantic.

So lost in these destructive thoughts, Sasuke remained entirely unaware of another presence approaching until he ran right into them. A startled gasp tumbled from the teenager and he finally looked up, apology already on his lips. "I apologize, I wasn't paying attention." Sasuke's voice trailed off a little at the end upon realizing it was a stranger he had run into; he was clearly an adult, but a mask covered half of his face, thus making it impossible to gauge how old he really might have been.

"Clearly, but we have all been guilty of that." The man chuckled in good humor, bringing a hand up to Sasuke's shoulder to steady the teenager, who had not realized he was unsteady at all. "You may call me Kakashi. You must be Sasuke." Numbly, Sasuke nodded in confirmation. His voice was failing him, try as he might to work his rusting tongue. The man took notice of the obvious anxiety in the teenager before him, and lowered his voice to one of comfort. "There's no need to look so nervous. There's no one else around, you don't have to put on a show."

Sasuke pressed his lips into a thin line, somehow both frustrated and incredibly relieved that Kakashi could see through him so clearly. "I'm sorry, I'm simply…uneasy about tomorrow." Sasuke figured he at least should try to present an explanation for his sudden freezing up. A quiet laugh resounded through the empty hallway, and the hand on Sasuke's shoulder tightened in reassurance.

"I don't doubt it. You have every right to be, anyone in your place would be terrified. You're handing it exceptionally well for someone tossed into your circumstances." There was something about the steady tone of the man's voice; coupled with the understanding of the entire situation, it soothed Sasuke for the moment. They were the words he needed to be told right now, and somehow the stranger seemed to know it. Of course, he was older than Sasuke, he must have had experience with coping with all varying kinds of troubles. "You are in good hands. Naruto is not one to abuse his power, and he takes care of his kingdom and people well. He will do the same with you." There was warm affection in Kakashi's voice, and it dawned on Sasuke that he must be close with the king.

In truth, Kakashi did know Naruto, in fact he knew him rather well. He had been around the blond since he was born. Kakashi had trained under Naruto's father, Minato, and thus had grown close with both him and his wife, Kushina. When Naruto had been born, Kakashi made a silent vow to keep the child safe. Naruto was a bright and cheerful person, truly, but he had his own darkness he battled with just as everyone else struggled with.

Naruto had fought with many demons in his life; not least the one that had been caged inside of him, and though he had come to cooperate with the beast, it had taken years to do so. Years that had not gone by pleasantly. He had been born from royal blood, and yet he had been treated like a peasant orphan by most; seen only as the monster within him. In Kakashi's eyes, Naruto had risen from the bottom, unlike most that had similar status. Though it wasn't a lie that Naruto was generally sunny and happy, it was rare to see such a smile on his face; one that Sasuke brought out in him.

Kakashi was a guard, and it had been his duty ever since Naruto's birth; he had kept a safe distance from the two, but it was his job to trail and keep Naruto safe. Seeing the smile on Naruto's face when he looked at Sasuke was endearing, in a way. Especially for a man who, when he was young, used to believe he would never find love in anyone. "You will be okay. I promise. You're a part of this kingdom now, and though it feels overwhelming at first, you are not alone." Kakashi smiled, or so Sasuke thought, considering the man was wearing the mask. It earned a shaky smile from the teenager, and he nodded his head in agreement.

"Thank you, Kakashi. I appreciate your words." Sasuke bowed his head slightly in thanks. He hoped to keep the words close to his heart for the duration of tomorrow, as surely he would need them as encouragement. Kakashi gave Sasuke's shoulder a final squeeze before he continued ambling down the hall, clearly in no hurry at all. Sasuke wondered if he might run into him again; it had felt like an intentional run in, now that he gave it consideration. The theory was shaken off and he decided that lingering in the hallway wasn't a way to spend the night. From memory, he recalled how to find his way back to the bedroom he shared with Naruto. The door was shut and a liberating breath was taken. At least behind closed doors he had a sense of freedom; a grasp of control.

The air was easier to breathe in this room. Unsteadily, Sasuke dressed for bed, moving in robotic motions as if his body was working on autopilot. His mind was so scattered that the muffled sound of the door opening escaped his attention; he was startled when Naruto called his name. The pillow in Sasuke's hands fell back onto the bed as his gaze shot up to meet that of the blond in the doorway. Naruto smiled faintly at the wide-eyed expression on Sasuke's face. "I hope you enjoyed today. You'll have much more time to become well acquainted with everything once things settle down a bit." The hope was that things _would_ settle down, but with the hectic rush of things it didn't feel like things would be calming down soon.

Sasuke cut his gaze to the side as Naruto dressed for bed. Tension had begun to barge its way into his heart, though it didn't feel like there was any room for it amongst everything else. With a sudden and sharp intensity, Sasuke felt uncomfortable. Naruto wasn't an ordinary person despite what others might speak of him. He was a person in power; leader of his people and head of his home. Power did things to people. It got inside them and corrupted them, made them thirst for more. Power could make people look at other people as weaker, as lesser. Power had the capability of bringing out the monster inside of people.

Sasuke knew monsters on a personal level.

A hand came to rest on Sasuke's shoulder and he started at the contact. "Hey, you're okay. What's the matter? You're spacing out." Naruto kept his voice low, hoping to keep Sasuke's nerves from jumping. It might have worked, had Sasuke's nerves not been utterly frayed to ashes.

It took a moment for Sasuke to swallow the lump in his throat and find himself capable of articulating anything in his own language. If he made it through the sacred vows tomorrow, it would be a miracle. "I'm fine, it must just be concerns for tomorrow." Sasuke shrugged Naruto's worries off, much like he had been taught to do.

Naruto wouldn't say he was a genius by any definition; but he did pride himself on being capable of reading other people quite well. It was crystal clear that Sasuke was trying to lie to him. "Sasuke, look at me." Naruto's murmur was followed by him reaching up to turn Sasuke towards him. Muscles went rigid despite the ease of the touch. With almost subconscious movement, Sasuke looked up and his eyes met Naruto's gaze; he was unable to hold it. Sasuke turned his face away and backed down, faced with a startling déjà vu flashing before his eyes.

Now concerned, Naruto narrowed his gaze. Nerves about tomorrow? Was that all this was about? "Oi, Sasuke, tell me wh–" As Naruto was speaking he reached up his hand, just a little too quick, and Sasuke flinched away from it. It was a slight movement, had Naruto blinked he would have missed Sasuke shying away from his hand. The puzzle pieces fell into place with a deafening crash. "Sasuke…" Naruto's voice was a remorseful murmur as his warm hand cupped Sasuke's face, gently drawing the Uchiha to look at him. "Sasuke, I'm not like your father."

The words stole the air straight from Sasuke's lungs. Dark eyes widened; he was shocked into silence, too stunned to restart the wheels in his head. A choked sound escaped Sasuke, and he wasn't certain if it was a real attempt to speak or not. That wasn't a fear he had admitted to himself, but it was being brought up now and there was no more hiding from it. Naruto wrapped Sasuke in a tight hug and sat them both on the bed so that the raven wouldn't have to support himself. Trembles shook the young man's body as he struggled with the emotions warring inside of him, his hands never released their clutch on Naruto.

"You're safe here, I promise. No one is ever going to put their hands on you." Naruto's words were a comforting hush as he stroked through Sasuke's hair, keeping him tucked close. Tears welled in Sasuke's eyes, and for the first time in a long, long time; he was allowed to let them fall. There was no force to be strong, or brave, or in control. He wasn't in the grasp of someone that could dictate his life anymore. Naruto did not _own_ Sasuke, and he did _want_ to own Sasuke. He wanted him to be safe, happy. Sasuke was the one destroying the walls he had been locked behind for so long; he tore them down, and took a liberating breath, easing into Naruto's embrace.

Sasuke cried, and Naruto comforted him. And not once was there any point either of them felt the need to break apart; there was no rift between them, built by someone else. They were one, and so it would be.

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE: **

**Manic laughing in the background because this took me forever to write. The first time I had about two thousand words before Word deleted it all, and then I just got mad and lazy and didn't sit down to rewrite until recently. But I finished it, edited it, and here. I hope my friend likes it! It's mostly for him. It's long, does that make up for the wait?**

**I cried at least twice during this. The ending got to me. Feeling fear of people in power when you've been hurt by those in authority over you is perfectly normal, and I can assure you that it's okay to be scared. You can overcome it, and there's nothing cowardly about it. If you're currently being abused by someone in power, please seek help from local authorities or someone else capable of getting you of the situation. You're not alone, and you deserve better. **


	5. Chapter 5

Two men lie asleep together, tangled in the blankets and in one another's limbs; it was as if they were afraid to be ripped away. It was a deep slumber, too exhausted even to dream; but it was a good slumber without the weight of past anxieties resting in it. The sleep was easy, with neither of them too willing to leave the bed yet. There wasn't any extra time to bask in the lazy morning however, not today. The sun was only just peeking over the tops of the mountains and people were already bustling about in the village. Most were workers, preparing to handle deliveries and decorations; guests would arrive later, nearer to the time of the wedding itself.

Reluctant eyes that were still heavy with sleep blinked open when the clamor outside filtered in through the window. Sasuke raised up a little –as much as Naruto's arm around his waist would allow him to, at least– to look out. Below in the drowsy streets, a few boxes were being brought inside the castle. The wedding seemed ages away at the moment, with Sasuke's mind still being clouded with slumber. The arm around his waist tightened and Naruto rolled over, dragging Sasuke back down and away from the window. A puff of laughter escaped Sasuke when he heard Naruto's groaning about the bright sunlight. Soft lips pressed a kiss to the sleepy blond's forehead, which did earn a smile though Naruto didn't open his eyes.

"Come on, we best not waste time. I'd hate to see Sakura bust down the door." Sasuke wasn't serious, but the grimace that crossed Naruto's face suggested that an instance like that might have actually occurred in the past.

Naruto rose from the bed, sluggish and unwilling. "She acts like she's the one getting married." Naruto's voice was still thick with sleep, and his wild hair stuck up in several directions. It was an amusing sight that had Sasuke disguising a smirk behind a cough. Naruto saw through that little act. He snatched a pillow off of his side of the bed and threw it at Sasuke. The feathery weapon did little more than mess the Uchiha's hair, but the attack couldn't go unpunished. Sasuke fetched a pillow of his own and whapped Naruto with it in retaliation. The mock war was ended in laughter when the two fell off the bed in a heap, collapsing to the floor and dragging the sheets with them. Giddiness ensued, either from being tired or from being nervous; either way neither of them could seem to get it under control.

A knock at the door sounded, and the two struggled to stifle their laughter. "U-um, good morning! I-I've come to take Sasuke-kun to g-get ready!" Hinata called from behind the door, her voice was strained as if she feared to interrupt. Sasuke knew he probably looked a mess thanks to Naruto, but he stood up nonetheless. Blankets were kicked aside haphazardly to avoid being tripped up over them. Just as Sasuke was reaching for the door, he felt Naruto grab his wrist and tug him backwards against a broad chest.

"I'll see you soon. Don't make yourself panic, okay? We're in this together." With that, Naruto allowed Sasuke to depart from the room, not to see him again for a few hours. Hinata didn't comment on the rustled state of Sasuke's appearance and instead opted for small talk, anything more serious may fuel the young man's anxiety, she feared.

"D-don't worry, it's nothing extravagant." Hinata reassured when she took notice of Sasuke eying the decorations being carried past. "I know it looks extreme, but it was our g-goal to keep it simple and c-comfortable!" Sasuke wondered how vastly his perception of the word "simple" differed from the rest of theirs. Hinata led Sasuke to the shower room, where she waited patiently outside until he was finished and ready for the woman to assist him in getting ready. She was diligent and fast-paced, nimble fingers fixed hair and situated clothing to fit Sasuke well. He felt a bit like a doll with the way he stood still and she moved him to her will, with a quiet apology every so often.

"Forgive the invasiveness, but are you and Sakura married?" Sasuke didn't move anything but his lips when he asked Hinata this.

She giggled, sounding much like a teenager still in her honeymoon phase. "We are, yes! We were wed t-two years ago!" Hinata explained with pride, raising one of Sasuke's arms to check the length of the sleeves. The shirt was a white, long sleeved button up and the cloth was surprisingly soft. Well, he supposed one would want to be as comfortable as possible on their wedding. The pants were the same color; all of this white felt awkwardly formal. "Dressing her wasn't m-much different than dressing you. Although, you aren't in a d-dress." Hinata murmured to herself, earning a quiet scoff of amusement from her little human mannequin.

Sasuke looked into the mirror and decided he looked presentable. The white clothes weren't blinding, and his face had a healthy glow. He was of course accustomed to dressing so properly, but he'd never looked so…well, there was a radiance to him that wasn't present before. Hinata clapped her hands together, completely satisfied with her work. "You l-look wonderful, Sasuke-kun! Are you e-excited?" Hinata could sense the anxiety in Sasuke, but it was coupled with a smile that showed the underlying contentment.

"I suppose I am. I didn't think I would be, but…" Sasuke trailed off when a faint blush rose onto his face. Hinata covered her mouth to giggle, for he remembered being just as bashful on her own wedding day. A comforting hand rested on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I'm h-happy for you, Sasuke-kun. W-why don't we head out? There's a bit of time left before the ceremony itself, but we c-can talk with the others." Hinata's suggestion was more than welcome. Sasuke felt the adrenaline coursing through him and it was giving him restless legs, it would be nice to walk a bit. He followed after her into the hall, only to find it eerie and empty. Hinata reassured Sasuke that it was likely because everyone was just putting finishing touches on everything, or getting themselves settled.

"Hinata, you did an amazing job! He looks great." Sakura's voice was such a far cry from Hinata's soft one, which Sasuke had gotten used to, that it caused him to jump. The pinkette wrapped an arm around her wife and offered a bright smile towards Sasuke. "Everything is ready. You'll be on a balcony that overlooks the village so that the people can watch the ceremony, but you won't have to focus too much on them." Sasuke shifted in place a little. Maybe he could pretend the hundreds of people weren't there? That was doubtful, but at least he didn't have to look all of them in the eyes. If he could just keep his focus on Naruto, then perhaps he would survive today.

"Here, why don't you have a drink? It might soothe your nerves a little." Sakura handed Sasuke a small glass of water; Sasuke nodded graciously and took small sips from it. The cool liquid refreshed him and helped to clear his addled brain for a moment. "It was almost impossible to get Naruto to stand still long enough to get him ready. I'll be impressed if he stands still long enough to get through the vows. Ten minutes tops, but we'll be lucky." Sakura hid her face in Hinata's hair with a groan despite her grin. She was ecstatic for her friend to finally wed someone that suited him so well.

"I'm sure Sasuke-kun c-can handle him. I'd be more worried about th-the reception, he'll be more excited then." Hinata covered a tinkling laugh with her hand at the thought of Naruto bouncing around outside amongst dozens of people, boisterously thanking them.

The shared laughter was cut off when an older guard entered the room and bowed in respect. "Sorry to interrupt, but the officiant has arrived." Sasuke's heart leapt into his throat, and he grit his teeth to prevent it from abandoning him entirely. This was it, the day had finally arrived and he was going to walk out in front of an entire kingdom to celebrate it. Hinata reached out and gave Sasuke's hand a comforting squeeze. He looked up to catch the encouraging smiles of both women, and though he couldn't really manage a steady smile back, Sasuke nodded graciously.

They went their separate ways; the women would be alongside the main guests on the balcony. Sasuke followed the guard down the hallway. The man made no small talk, for which Sasuke was grateful because he doubted an articulate sentence could have been constructed by his tongue right then. The ivory double doors were particularly daunting when Sasuke approached them. The guards that were prepared to open them were kind enough to allow Sasuke to take a deep breath first.

* * *

The blinding difference between the corridor and the balcony was stunning. The abounding number of people below them was slightly off-putting; dressed in dazzling colors, they popped out against the silver cobblestone road and green grass. Sasuke reminded himself of how to breathe as he mechanically walked forward, struggling to keep his mind from wandering too far off track. The crowd below cheered upon seeing the Uchiha, and the select few that were gathered on the balcony smiled or clapped to join in the festivity.

It was difficult to keep a smile off of his face once Sasuke felt the abundant joy from the crowds surrounding him. The officiant was an older blonde woman, who was stood at the front of the balcony on the pedestal. The wall of the balcony wasn't so high that the crowds below couldn't see, they were all placed accordingly so that they could view the ceremony.

Naruto was completely deaf to the cheering crowds and excited whispers of his comrades. His senses had centered on Sasuke, and everything else had faded into the background. The raven was absolutely breathtaking. Sunlight glittered off of onyx eyes that held a gentle look as they gazed warmly out over the audience of people.

Upon seeing Naruto, Sasuke's heart had skipped a beat; for a moment he was actually afraid it might not restart. His fiancé was wearing a brilliant smile, one that rivaled the sun in brightness. Sasuke allowed a quiet laugh to slip past his lips as he took his place in front of the officiant, opposite Naruto. The older man was giddy with excitement that was highly infectious; Sasuke was smiling now too, and his energy was focused on Naruto instead of the nerve-wracking scene around them. The officiant smiled and in a resounding voice she began to speak, effectively silencing the entire mass of people.

"Beloved friends and honored citizens, we are gathered here today to join two people in a divine bond. A bond created out of mutual respect, trust, and love, it is a partnership and an eternal companionship. It is my honor to be here today to wed Uzumaki Naruto of the Uzumaki clan, and Uchiha Sasuke of the Uchiha clan. May our homelands prosper, and our kingdom thrive."

The officiant turned towards Naruto and held out her hand for his. He held out his hand palm up, and she took it in her own. She dipped her fingers into a jeweled box of white liquid and drew the Uzumaki clan symbol onto Naruto's palm. She proceeded to fetch a separate block with a darker liquid and turned to Sasuke for his hand. In the black liquid, she painted the Uchiha clan symbol onto his.

"As the spirits are my witness, we bond these two beloveds for a life of good fortune, peace, and love. May you be joined together, and bring to one another the foundation of marriage. May you build one another up, and work together, may you always need one another, not to fill an emptiness, but to realize your own fullness, and may you always bring the best out of one another. Please join hands, and let us seal this bond."

Sasuke reached out his painted hand and took Naruto's, mixing the white and black paint and sending a warm spark through both parties. The officiant lit a small candle and held it securely in her palms. A small breeze blew by, strengthening the weak flame and encouraging it to burn brighter. "Fire will always need the wind to empower it, to bring it to its best. Without the wind, a flame will die out; and without fire, the wind will have nothing to fight for.

"Uzumaki Naruto, do you take Uchiha Sasuke, to respect and to cherish, to love and to support, as your heart's holder?" The officiant had likely said these words a hundred times over, and yet they were still said with endless warmth.

Naruto gave Sasuke's hand a gentle squeeze. "I do," he stated with finality, lips upturned into a grin. The same words were repeated to Sasuke, and though he already knew what his answer would be, his heart raced in his chest. With these words, it gifted the seal of marriage. It would bring change and conclusion. Sasuke had worried he wasn't ready to take all of this on, and the vow bolded such fears. Despite the hurricane within him, Sasuke's lips moved without hesitation and with an odd ease, he spoke.

"I do."

The officiant beamed; though it was dull compared to Naruto's euphoric expression. His eyes were the bright, sunny sky, and it was a moment Sasuke never wanted to forget. He barely heard the officiant pronouncing them as married; and when she told the couple they could kiss, Sasuke was tugged forward against Naruto's chest. Onyx eyes slipped closed as warm lips met his, and he reached up to cup Naruto's face in his hands. Cheers echoed from the hundreds of people watching them, but Sasuke could only hear the thundering in his chest. The rest of the world fell into the shadows, dulled by the fire in Sasuke's veins.

Naruto was reluctant to pull away, to break the soft kiss. His thumb brushed across Sasuke's cheek as he stood straight again, and just barely contained a laugh at the red hue that had dusted across Sasuke's ivory skin. He secured his arm around his husband's thin waist, determined to keep him close. For Sasuke's sake of course; not because Naruto was being stubborn about letting go, or anything ridiculous like that! He turned to look out over his cherished kingdom to see a sea of jumping and clapping people, all ecstatic for the joyous ceremony and the mutual treaty between kingdoms.

Sasuke smiled graciously at Hinata, who was dabbing tears away from her eyes with a bright smile. Sakura laughed as she consoled her overjoyed wife, though she herself found it a little hard to stop her emotions from overwhelming her too. She waved at Naruto and Sasuke, quietly admiring the glow in Naruto's eyes that she hadn't yet seen before. It was as if Sasuke fueled something that had never once been ignited within Naruto. The two men were approached by the few special guests, some of whom Sasuke recognized from his short meetings with them yesterday. Shikamaru clapped a hand onto Naruto's shoulder in a brotherly fashion, appearing the most energetic Sasuke had ever seen him.

"Congratulations, Sasuke-kun!" Hinata exclaimed, grinning as Sakura pulled the Uchiha in for a hug. It was one that he wouldn't have denied, but her strength would never have allowed that anyway. She pressed a kiss to Naruto's cheek when he leaned down to hug her too; Sasuke thought he saw her wiping away tears, but they were already moving away before he could be sure. Faint music twirled in with the cheers of the villagers. Sasuke tried to pinpoint it, but he couldn't see anywhere that a musician might conceal himself.

It was as if the melody descended down from the puffy clouds above the castle. Gracious thanks were given to people that reached out to shake hands or rest a hand on either Sasuke or Naruto's shoulder; having hands reaching out for you from every angle was a little disconcerting, but Naruto's hand found Sasuke's and tightly grasped it; the link kept them both anchored and secure in the calamitous sea of people. Naruto found that Sasuke's steady hand in his kept him grounded, when last night he had thought it would be the other way around.

The noise grew deafening when the couple made their way down the staircase to the ground level and were surrounded by groups of people. There were varying ages; children darted around, eyes bright with mischief, and a few older couples stood a little out of the way while leaning a little on one another for support. What must it be like, to be together for such a long time? Sasuke hoped he would experience those levels of trust and love that came with time.

There was a slight tugging at his pants leg, and Sasuke glanced down at the culprit; a young girl, no older than five years old. Unaccustomed to children, Sasuke smiled down at the quiet child. With her mouth hanging open in awe, the redheaded little girl reached up and handed Sasuke a flower. Dark eyebrows raised in surprise at the gift, which was accepted with a chuckle.

He leaned down to her height and tucked her wild hair behind her ear. "Thank you," Sasuke told her, thankful that she was close enough he didn't have to raise his voice much. The star-struck child nodded, bouncing her curls all over the place. Sasuke laughed a bit at her energetic gratitude and watched with fondness as she flounced off into the crowd. Hopefully, she hadn't run away from a parent somewhere in the crowd.

Flower petals covered the ground, speckling it with flecks of vibrant hues of red, blue and pink. Naruto nodded politely at the people he couldn't actually reach; so many of these people had known him for years, and a few of the elders in the village had been pushing for a wedding for quite a while now. In fact, Naruto noted that some of them looked a little smug.

The cheers were calming down significantly, and the music could be heard a little clearer now. Children had taken to dancing, as did a few young adults. Others were eating the food that the bakery and restaurants had provided for the ceremony; Naruto had swiped a piece of cake off of the table himself. "Hoping to give yourself a sugar rush?" Sasuke commented with a good-natured smirk.

Naruto paused with the fork halfway to his mouth. "I don't really think I need the help of sugar for that." Cue a sly grin that had Sasuke rolling his eyes. Naruto might've had too much energy for his own good. Sneakily, the blond dabbed a bit of the icing onto Sasuke's nose; the bright green icing stuck out against the snowy skin. With a huff, Sasuke returned the favor and smeared some onto Naruto's cheek. The Uchiha couldn't help bursting into laughter at the stunned expression on his husband's face. Clearly Naruto had not expected any form of retaliation. Naruto soon joined in the laughter of his green-spotted Uchiha. He wiped the mess off Sasuke's face once he could get his breathing back under control; maybe Naruto's troublesome manner was rubbing off on Sasuke.

"You're such a child." A feminine voice interrupted the would-be fight over who could make the biggest mess. It was for the best, considering Naruto probably would go as far as to smash a whole cake slice into someone's face had he been given a chance. Sasuke turned to face the woman who had spoken, but before he could greet her, Naruto had beaten him.

"Oi, Granny Tsunade! At least I didn't spend my wedding drunk!" Sasuke recoiled from the blonde woman, whose face was plastered with a scowl. Sasuke recognized her as the officiant, but her name roused familiarity as well. Tsunade was a legendary female warrior in these lands. As a woman, it was an achievement few lived up to, making Tsunade a huge inspiration. She was shorter than Naruto, but that didn't diminish the intimidating aura of her glare. She raised a fist and bopped Naruto on his shoulder.

"I told you not to call me that, you brat. I'd hate to bruise you up in front of your husband." Tsunade was only half kidding. Naruto pouted at the perceived threat and shifted to hide behind Sasuke as if the Uchiha would protect him. Well, it at least shifted Tsunade's attention. She held her hand out for Sasuke to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Uchiha-san. I'm happy to have you in our kingdom. I knew your mother when she was young, she's a lovely woman." Sasuke blinked, a little baffled that Tsunade knew his mother. The blonde didn't appear old enough. Of course, Naruto had called her "granny" earlier.

She must have been a mage. That, or it was all the alcohol.

"It's an honor, thank you. I look forward to life here in Konoha." Sasuke wasn't sure if it was comforting or nerve-wracking to have so many people placing expectations on his shoulders. They all believed in him, and he couldn't let them down. Tsunade grinned and bumped Sasuke's shoulder in a playful manner.

"Don't forget to drink, it gets rid of all those problems. Taking it too seriously sucks the fun out of it. If it weren't for this brat I'd have left my status ages ago!" She gave a booming laugh. Sasuke still overheard Naruto mumbling under his breath. It was hard not to like the woman after that, she seemed lighthearted even with such an upstanding name in history. She raised her glass to both men as she bid them her farewell. "Good luck being married to him, Uchiha. You'll need it." Tsunade winked at the younger man before she whisked away, avoiding the wrath of Naruto.

"I swear, I don't know how she made it this far living off of alcohol and sass." Naruto folded his arms as he watched Tsunade depart.

"I don't know, I think she's rather amusing." Sasuke his laugh with a sip of wine, pretending not to notice Naruto's scowl.

"I'll let you work with her, then. You can see just how amusing she is." Somehow that was meant to be taken as a threat, but Sasuke rolled his eyes instead of taking it seriously.

"Who knows? Maybe it will be easier than with you." Naruto spluttered at that, and would have been tempted to steal that smirk off Sasuke's face had the younger not already headed off. The pout on Naruto's face was soon replaced with an affectionate smile, watching Sasuke interact with a few civilians that approached him in order to give their good wishes. The blond liked this side of Sasuke much more than the timid version he had met back at the Uchiha family's home. The teenager was still refined and level headed, but he had a fire that would scorch anyone that couldn't handle it. Naruto wanted to keep the flames going. Fire and the wind worked together to break down old barriers and bring rebirth and new ideas.

The day wore on, oddly feeling like it was passing by both too slow and too fast. Countless numbers of faces were seen as Sasuke met the dozens of people that had come to the ceremony. It was dizzying but gratifying. To meet the villagers that were now going to rely on him was humbling; and instead of feeling big, Sasuke felt tiny. The evening neared and the sky burst into oranges and pinks, the setting sun lowered the temperature to a breezy chill. The children were slowing down a little, and Sasuke felt their sentiments. He was full from the rich food, and his mind was buzzing from the overstimulation of the exuberant day. Naruto's energy never seemed to dissipate in the slightest; even after the entire day, he was still bouncing place to place. He never seemed to run on empty. Sasuke would have to find the secret to that someday.

Sasuke's reverie was distracted by a pair of arms wrapping around his waist. With a small smile he leaned back against Naruto, basking in the cool evening air and soft sway of music. The immense crowds were shrinking as people began to head home; mostly families and people with children. It was becoming much more peaceful now though the noise and bustle were still present. Naruto leaned his chin on top of Sasuke's head with a content sigh. "Been a hell of a day, hasn't it?" The blond murmured.

Sasuke chuckled, what a vast understatement that was. It had been enjoyable at least, but draining all the same. Now that it had finally happened Sasuke's nerves didn't have to continue sapping his energy, it was a huge relief to have the ceremony behind him. Without breaking the embrace, he turned around to face Naruto. "You're still going strong. We should find a way to bottle and sell that energy of yours." Naruto snickered at Sasuke's sardonic proposal. Well, it was a good backup plan should the economy ever struggle again.

Naruto swayed gently with the serene music, leaving Sasuke no choice but to follow the movement. The raven slipped his arms around Naruto's shoulders, making any space between them vanish. Naruto smiled, content with staying like this forever. A few other couples were engaged in similar dancing; the music seemed to fill everyone with the same affection. A violin could do that to a person. Sasuke exhaled slowly, releasing the day and inhaling the fresh night. Naruto's arms wrapped around him kept the chill away and lulled Sasuke into a much more relaxed state.

A few elderly couples cupped their hands over their mouths to disguise quiet laughs as they watched the younger couple's first dance. It was sweet, in a way it reminded many of their own weddings. Naruto leaned closer to press a kiss to Sasuke's forehead, basking in the warmth spreading through him. It was nice having someone like Sasuke in his life. Naruto had never thought he'd settle down with anyone at all; and learning of the arranged marriage proposal, he certainly hadn't thought it would work out so well.

Gradually the music faded away. The lilac sky was now fading to inky hues, and Sasuke wondered how late it was getting. People were still enjoying themselves, milling around and talking, but Sasuke was ready to find the comfort of home for now. "Think we should head back?" Naruto's inquiry was met with an indolent nod. Sasuke slipped his hand down and laced his fingers with Naruto's; earlier he had done it because he'd been nervous of getting lost in the abundant crowds, now there was no excuse. Naruto bid the nearby guests a good night as he and Sasuke passed by, weaving along the pathway until they arrived at the staircase.

"Did you enjoy today?" Naruto asked, somehow still exuding energy and cheer. What was even more impressive was that Sasuke was catching a little of it.

"Of course. It was a beautiful ceremony." Sasuke thought he saw a relieved smile on Naruto's face, but the blond turned too fast for him to be sure. A few people were lingering on the balcony, Sakura was sitting on a lounge with a passed out Hinata resting against her shoulder. She gave a silent wave at the two men as they passed by her, careful not to jostle Hinata. Naruto smirked to himself as he returned the wave. Hinata always had been fast to tucker out. Her energy was usually saved for the spells she concocted.

The inside of the castle was far warmer than outside, and the contrast in temperature was amazing. It was eerie how quiet it was inside, considering most everyone was still outside. Or, perhaps passed out drunk somewhere in their room. Sasuke wouldn't put it past some of them. The bedroom door clicked shut behind the two as they entered their bedroom and exhaled a simultaneous sigh of contentment. Even as an extrovert, Naruto had to say today had been a little overwhelming.

Only a little. He ran his fingers through his untamed blond hair. "I look forward to seeing how many people are passed out in the courtyard tomorrow." Naruto snickered at the prospect. The gardener might just turn a hose on the poor people. Nimble fingers began to unbutton the dark shirt he was wearing. Damned thing had been hot, Sakura was lucky she'd gotten Naruto to wear it at all. The offending clothing was tossed to the ground, and Naruto stretched with a tense groan. Stupid formalities.

Sasuke's throat went dry, and he couldn't tear his gaze away from Naruto. He swallowed, eyes drifting down his husband's muscled torso and down where a trail of blond hair disappeared into dark pants. Naruto turned around, planning to ask Sasuke something, but that fizzled out when he noticed the younger staring at him. A smirk adorned Naruto's expression, and Sasuke felt a blush rise onto his face when he realized he'd been caught. He averted his gaze. "Sorry."

Naruto approached Sasuke and slid an arm around his waist. "Why? I'm yours." Naruto murmured, his free hand came up to tilt Sasuke's chin up. Sasuke's hand rested against Naruto's chest, just above his heart. There was a second of hesitation, barely there, before the teenager leaned up and pressed his lips against Naruto's in a kiss. Inwardly Naruto smirked in approval at the initiative taken, he was impressed Sasuke had moved first. He cupped Sasuke's face in his hand and allowed the kiss to linger for several seconds. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat, and his nails scraped slightly down Naruto's chest. The action earned a faint moan from the older man, and he nipped Sasuke's lower lip, catching it between his teeth. Sasuke found himself enjoying the action a little more than he thought he should.

Before the kiss could go any further, Naruto pulled himself away; it was difficult not to lean back in for another when he saw Sasuke's glazed expression. Dark eyes were half lidded in lust, and his soft lips were parted, taking in quiet gasps of air. "Are you comfortable going any further, tonight?" Naruto's voice was raspy, darkened with lust that had started to stir inside of him.

Sasuke inhaled a shaky breath to try and clear his thoughts. A warm feeling pooled in his stomach just at the thought Naruto wanted to make sure he was ready for this. It was a tradition to consummate a bonding on the wedding night, but it was still so soon. Sasuke's heart fluttered in his chest in anxiety; he was a little nervous, but he wanted to continue.

He felt safe in Naruto's hands, and he wanted to share the experience with the blond tonight. "Yes. Please." Sasuke's whispered answer was breathless, barely exhaled against Naruto's lips, still only inches away. Naruto smiled at the candid reaction, a little amused by the younger's eagerness. Strong hands slid down to Sasuke's waist and lifted him up with surprising ease, granting a startled sound from the raven.

Gently, Naruto lay Sasuke on the bed and settled above him. He leaned down and brushed their lips together, encouraging Sasuke to arch forward to try and deepen the kiss. "If you want me to stop, tell me. Okay?" The tone was warm, but it was serious. Naruto didn't want Sasuke feeling forced into anything tonight, tonight was for both of their pleasure.

"I will. But for now, don't stop."

* * *

Naruto couldn't tear his gaze off of Sasuke. He was so beautiful, lost in the throes of the aftermath. His face was red and damp with sweat, and his lips were swollen from being bitten and sucked on. Naruto couldn't resist leaning down and stealing another kiss from his exhausted lover. "You did so well, beautiful. You look perfect. I love you." Naruto smiled, cupping Sasuke's face and pressing another kiss to his forehead. Sasuke, feeling a little shy now, slid his arms around Naruto, wary of the marks still there. The blond's back was a little scratched up, something he found he quite enjoyed.

They really should get cleaned up, but Sasuke looked already close to passing out, and Naruto himself was feeling a little lazy too. Instead, he used one of their shirts to clean Sasuke's stomach off and pulled the sheet over them both. Sasuke sighed in contentment and rested his face against Naruto's chest. The cool sheets provided a little relief against his hot skin, but it would be some time before his heart slowed and nerves stopped buzzing with electricity.

Naruto kissed Sasuke's forehead, his fingers stroking through dark tresses as Sasuke's own trailed lazily along Naruto's torso. It was peaceful basking in the afterglow until sleep caught up to both of them.

It had been a long day, and an even longer future lay ahead.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**I feel the seething upset that some of you may be experiencing at the lack of sexual content. "What the fuck, this is AMAYA, she NEVER fades to black!" Well, unfortunately there have been a few instances of people messaging me and warning that they've reported me, put me on lists, etc. I don't want to risk my stories being deleted, as then I lose the reviews that mean the world to me. I've had about three stories deleted on me and I think you only get a certain limit before your entire account is shut down. **

**If you want to read the full sex scene, please feel free to visit my AO3 account, the link is in my profile. That chapter will be unedited. Thank you for understanding! And I'm sorry this chapter is so short, it was honestly so much longer with the sexual content in it, so it surprised me seeing how short it became when I took that part out.**

**IMPORTANT; we need to discuss this story! This story is something that popped into my head, and I really had nothing planned for it. Nothing serious, nothing deep, it was mostly intended to make someone smile. Thus, I have nowhere to take the story, and I'm now asking if any of you would be upset if I ended the story right here with this chapter. Of course I will make an epilogue! But I want to finish this and mark it off my list to move onto other things. And as I said, I honestly have no further ideas or plans to go. So, are you comfortable with it ending here? I don't want anyone feeling like they're being cheated out of anything, or like the story is lacking, there just wasn't a lot to begin with. **


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke awoke to a warm palm rubbing lazy circles against his abdomen. He was too drowsy for several moments to bother opening his eyes, thus the indolent affection was allowed to continue. When soft lips pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder was when Sasuke finally decided to wake up. A faint groan of protest was emitted upon facing the reality of morning. Naruto laughed, a quiet and breathy sound. His husband's morning reluctance to wake up was never going to fail to amuse. The hand that Naruto had rested on Sasuke's belly shifted upwards and brushed the boy's dark hair away from his eyes. Sasuke started to shift in order to get up, but as he did he felt a protesting throb in his lower back. He gasped, more from surprise than pain. Concerned by the sound, Naruto brought his free hand to the small of Sasuke's back and massaged gently. "I'm sorry, you might be a little sore. It will pass throughout the day."

A flush dusted across Sasuke's cheeks. He supposed he shouldn't have felt so meek, considering last night's events; but feeling Naruto's hand so intimately on him still made the teenager blush. He grunted in response, having expected there to be a little pain after last night. It was a reminder of their coupling. After leaning up, Sasuke pressed a chaste kiss to Naruto's soft lips, still reddened from being bitten the previous night. Naruto smiled before Sasuke pulled away, sharing the contentment he felt. He could get used to waking up like this, beside someone who would grow to become a powerful leader and beloved husband. Azure eyes observed Sasuke from the bed, watching the boy stretch languidly in the warm sunlight. His graceful, lithe movement reminded Naruto much of a nimble cat.

"Are you going to stay there all day staring at me?" Sasuke murmured, casting a mirthful glance over his shoulder.

Naruto's brow quirked up. "I like the sound of that plan." Two could play that game, Naruto was too stubborn to let Sasuke have it. The boy rolled his eyes in good-natured humor and tossed the blanket at Naruto before darting into the bathroom, avoiding repercussion. Naruto shoved the fabric off with a huff, static causing his hair to stand out. He had half a mind to join Sasuke in the shower, but he had an early meeting to attend to for a while and thus decided to let the raven enjoy the water. Perhaps later Naruto could get him back.

* * *

An indolent sigh was exhaled past thinly parted lips. The warm water felt heavenly cascading down Sasuke's marked skin, soothing sore muscles and the stray bruise or bite mark. Absentminded fingers pressed down on a bruise left on a pale throat. A faint smile curved Sasuke lips as he explored the marks left on him by his energetic lover; nothing was ever halfway with Naruto at all, was it? He always gave his all. Once clean, Sasuke abandoned the peaceful warmth of the water to enter the cool air of the bathroom. He rushed to finish getting ready, eager to be clothed and have some protection against the unwelcoming chill. Thankfully, it didn't grow nearly as cold here as it did back home, closer to the mountains.

Sasuke swept a few stray strands of hair back into place, still a little damp and faintly smelling of vanilla. He heard the distant sounds of the village waking up, now. A rooster's call, children darting down the road in giggling herds to get their mothers fresh ingredients, and the carts pulling their cargo out to deliver. It was a busy, almost comforting background noise. People spoke and laughed with one another, enjoying their company and work together. Sasuke took his time arriving to the dining room, wandering about the castle and exploring the various corridors. Everywhere he went seemed splashed with colors and decorated warmly, no room was empty or useless. Naruto would consider that a waste. Each place here had its importance; whether as a living space, storage, or other values. Several were rooms with books, supplies for varying hobbies or educational purposes; places that Sasuke was intently drawn to and would likely spend a fair amount of time in when he wasn't busy.

Eventually he made his way to his original destination to get breakfast. Upon entering the room, Sasuke was met with the scent of sweet fruit and oatmeal. Sakura was seated at the table nursing a glass of water, clearly struggling with a hangover. Sasuke sat down quietly out of consideration, getting himself a bowl of oatmeal and cutting a banana into it. "Hard night?" The teenager murmured, trying not to let his amusement show too much. Sakura groaned in answer, waving one hand in a clumsy greeting. As a healer, Sasuke was sure she had a plethora of cures for the ailment. It likely just needed time to kick in. He was surprised Hinata wasn't with Sakura, and voiced this curiosity to the suffering medic.

"She's in her alchemy lab, it's the building attached to the right wing of the castle. She woke me up at a godawful hour, getting ready." Sakura mumbled with a hoarse voice. Sasuke, finished with eating, decided to leave Sakura to her own devices. He bid her a farewell and hope that she would feel better soon, to which he received a thankful hum.

Personally, Sakura was growing fond of the boy. She hoped a little bit of his polite, demure manner would curb Naruto's wild side a tad. From her eyes it already looked like they were rubbing off on one another. Sasuke had opened up a bit more yesterday, due to Naruto's outgoing influence. They were good for another.

Sasuke padded down the corridor towards the adjoining building, footsteps echoing softly off of the walls. He passed a couple of women heading the opposite direction, dressed in jeans and worn shirts. They waved their glove clad hands at Sasuke. They must be gardeners coming from around the back, where vegetable patches and fruit orchards were. Sasuke passed beneath the few trees planted between the two buildings, patches of sunlight occasionally lit up the pathway. The laboratory looked quite large from an outside view; vines crawled up red brick like thick emerald snakes, giving the impression it was rather old.

The door was open to allow a thin trail of smoke to escape to the sky. Using caution, Sasuke crept up to the entryway and peered inside of it. The space was illuminated by several globes of light that either clung to the walls or floated about the air. "Sasuke-kun! What a nice surprise!" Sasuke started slightly at the cheerful greeting. Hinata materialized from around a corner, holding two jars that were filled with maroon liquid. "It is q-quite early still, I didn't expect anyone else to be up just yet. Goodness knows Sakura-chan didn't want to be." Hinata shook her head in a mixture of disapproval and concern. Her wife was a stubborn woman; perhaps that was a reason Hinata had first fallen in love with her.

"I apologize for intruding, I noticed the smoke." Sasuke nodded his head in polite greeting as he stepped into the laboratory under Hinata's invitation. The woman set the jars down onto the counter and wiped her hands on her apron before she turned to envelop her friend in a soft hug.

"It's no problem! I welcome the c-company. I could use a b-bit of help, anyway!" Sasuke watched Hinata zip across the floor, gathering up a bowl and large wooden spoon. She paused, tip of the spoon to her lips, and glanced around the countertops. "I could have sworn I had some m-matches around here, what on earth c-could I have done with them?" She mused to herself, one foot tapping on the floor in thought. "I need to b-boil down these mashed Xer berries to get their purest form, it's an ingredient used t-to treat migraines." If it was too thick and sweet, not boiled down and diluted with water, the migraines would only worsen and the medicine would be highly addictive. Sasuke had seen the mistake happen before.

With a little trepidation, Sasuke decided to speak up. "I can help you with the fire, you won't need matches."

Hinata turned on her heel with a wide eyed expression that soon melted into one of joy. "Oh! That would be lovely. Here, the c-cauldron is up the stairs!" She chimed, somehow managing to juggle all of her necessary tools in her grasp as she darted upstairs. Hinata appeared far more energetic and at ease in her laboratory than she had been anywhere else, Sasuke noted that she even seemed to stutter a bit less. He followed her lead, though he was quite a ways behind her. He found her in a room that was lit by the same odd globes. The large cauldron in the middle was made of silver with ornate runes carved into its surface.

Hinata was prying open jars while letting the cauldron slowly fill with water that cascaded down in a slim torrent from the ceiling. Sasuke suspected it was filtered from the river. He recalled it being far above ground level, Hinata probably used a system of pipes to filter it in. Once the cauldron reached the correct amount, Hinata pushed a lever up and the water ceased its flow, the last few drops echoing their arrival. "Wh-what trick do you have for the fire, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata's eyes were bright with curiosity, though she held a private expectation it was likely one of the civilian tricks, such as using two sticks. Anything would be useful!

Sasuke took in a slow, steady breath and closed his eyes. He raised his hands up to his chest, clasped them together, and concentrated on the warmth. The warmth began to grow hotter, rising in temperature with each pulse of his heart. Dark eyelashes fluttered, the concentration of energy spread throughout the teenager's veins. He pulled his hands apart, forming a ball of fire in his left palm. Hinata gasped from her corner, where she had respectfully stayed to observe Sasuke. The boy knelt at the cauldron and used his flame to light the sticks beneath it, soon creating a pleasant fire that began to heat up the water. With a flick of his wrist the flame vanished, waiting until it would be summoned again by its wielder.

Stunned, Hinata had yet to find her voice, leaving Sasuke to bite his lower lip in anxiety. "I apologize, I'm aware elemental fire still makes some wary—" The teenager never got to finish his sentence before the woman had begun to clap her hands in excitement, bewildering him.

"I've never met someone c-capable of conjuring elemental f-fire! This is incredible!" Hinata's exclamation was accompanied by her kneeling near the cauldron and observing the flames. "It's as powerful as a natural flame! How long did you p-practice to gain so much skill?" After realizing she was bombarding Sasuke with questions, the woman covered her mouth with her hand sheepishly. "I'm—oh, I apologize! I don't mean to be so nosy!"

Sasuke raised his hands with a reassuring smile to Hinata. "It's fine, I don't mind questions." He had never received any prior to this, however, as previously he'd had to keep the magic a secret. His father was ashamed of it, considering it to be a womanly and weak skill of no use, as did the elders. "Fire magic runs in my bloodline, my ancestors used it in the wars. My mother taught me how to practice with it behind my father's back and I took every opportunity I could to better myself." Sasuke took pride in his capabilities with the fire, for all that he was struggling to overcome the shame he'd been brought up to associate it with.

Hinata's expression softened with empathy. The world had warped views on what it meant to be strong, to be useful and promising. Power was not measured by raw brutality and gruesome violence. It took a cunning, persistent, brave person to master any ability of magic at all, much less one as demanding and complex as elemental spells. Magic was both physically and emotionally draining, considering Sasuke's age it was safe for Hinata to predict the young man was prodigal in the field. With guidance he could very well grow to become a formidable mage. "You are v-very impressive, Sasuke-kun! I look forward to w-working with you." The woman bowed slightly before she scooped up the jars and began to tilt their contents into the simmering water.

Sasuke assisted her, watching the liquid blend into a dull rusty color. "I'm sure there's much I can learn from you, I look forward to it as well." He murmured thoughtfully, his gaze occasionally drifting to the various tools and contraptions around the room. He could name a few, but others he had never seen. They were baffling. One silver machine looked similar to an astronomer's telescope, aside from the alarming number of switches and additional lenses attached to it.

"It will be my pleasure. I've never t-taught someone else before. People are afraid of magic, even if they are interested in it." Hinata exhaled a forlorn sigh, her fingers working a large spoon through the syrupy mixture. Once it began to thin out and lighten in color, Sasuke knelt to the fire and began to lower the heat. Gradually the flames diminished, left in their place were trickles of smoke. "G-gloves are on the counter behind you, be c-careful when you pour it back into the jars!" Hinata warned, already slipping on her own protective gloves and using a ladle to fill the clean jars up.

Sasuke followed her example, taking caution when he refilled the glass containers. With two people working the task went by far quicker than normal. When dozens of jars lined the counters surrounding them, Hinata sighed and wiped the sweat off her brow. It always got stuffy in here, she would have to add more airways. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun! I will have a guard take these down to the cart to be delivered." Hinata beamed at her friend, to which he returned a small smile.

"I'm glad to have been of assistance, fetch me if you need anything else." Sasuke told her, wiping his hands off on a discarded towel. He bid the cheerful woman a goodbye as he departed from her laboratory. The fresh air outside was a reprieve from the warm air inside. Leaves rustled in the breeze as Sasuke crossed the pathway to head back inside his home. He hadn't thought he'd spent so much time with Hinata, but a passing glance at one of the ticking clocks told him otherwise; it was a little past noon. No wonder it had gotten so warm, the morning coolness had worn off!

After passing by a few guards chatting as they made rounds, Sasuke decided to stroll out to the village. He was still getting his bearings here and wished to familiarize himself more with the people and land itself; especially the village he lived in. Perhaps once he had become familiar here, he would venture further out, extending his reach to the rest of the civilians that lived under Naruto's rule. The kingdom was a vast green world, one that Sasuke desired to view wholly. His thirst for wandering had only grown upon arriving here, he was certain to satisfy it.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty!" A young woman curtsied as she stood outside a small baker's market, a basket in one hand. Sasuke returned her greeting and nodded his head in a polite gesture, still a little taken aback by how friendly people here were. Before heading off he opened the door for the girl, smirking at her flustered words of thanks as she hurried in. At home, mingling too much or being overly familiar with civilians was frowned upon. Sasuke was rejuvenated by being able to communicate and socialize with his people. People were likely to trust someone they were familiar and comfortable with, just as a leader was likely to feel stronger empathy towards his followers.

Sasuke basked in the warm afternoon sunlight as he strode down the pathway. A little ways down, he spotted a small group of children huddled beneath a sapling, they were too young to reach the branches where a tiny kitten was apparently trapped. Sasuke approached the children and was first greeted by a redheaded girl, who appeared to be the eldest. "Sir– I mean, Your Highness!" She exclaimed in surprised greeting, whirling around and bowing in a clumsy curtsy. The youngest girl attempted the same, but lost her balance and toppled over. Clearly Sasuke had caught them all off guard.

Sasuke withheld a laugh. He knelt down to pick the young girl up and set her back on her feet. She peered up at him with her mouth open, awestruck. "I presume this is your cat?" Sasuke looked up at the distressed white creature. While the sapling wasn't very tall, only a little over Sasuke's head, the kitten was obviously very young and too frightened to risk climbing down. The redheaded girl nodded with vigor.

"Her name is Crystal! She was running from a dog! Will she be stuck up there forever?" The tearful question was a bittersweet combination of amusing and heartbreaking. The naïveté of children tended to lean towards either one.

"No, she won't be. I'll help her down." Sasuke reassured. He walked closer to the tree and reached up to the branch that the kitten had firmly attached herself to with her claws. It took a few moments of coaxing and ear stroking for the animal to release her death grip on the branch and come away with Sasuke's hands. He sighed, petting the bristled kitten a little to soothe her. The children crowded around Sasuke with gleeful squeals, hands clapping and feet bouncing off the ground. Sasuke handed the white cat to the redhead, where it was coddled to her chest.

"Thank you, Your Highness! I'm sure Crystal won't go up trees like that anymore. My name's Catri, you can come visit her anytime!" Her beaming smile made it impossible for Sasuke to deny her offer. The small girl from before wrapped her thin arms around Sasuke's leg in a weak hug. She didn't appear to speak, thus the physical thanks was what she offered. Sasuke patted her head.

"Perhaps I will. Take care of yourselves, alright?" Sasuke waved his hand as he departed from the wayward group, no doubt they were going to head off to fuss over their kitten. Sasuke had almost no experience with children, having known none in his family. He had been the youngest. He did have a soft spot for them nonetheless, having natural instinct to protect them and keep them safe. Continuing down the pathway, Sasuke developed an actual destination in mind instead of simple wandering. In his mind, he retraced his steps, remembering where a library was centered snugly in the village.

Not many people were inside of the building, fortunately. Upon entering it Sasuke was confronted with the homely scent of leather bindings and paper. A few younglings were spread about the various seats within the library; probably studying, they seemed to be in higher education rather than primary school. Sasuke meandered about the aisles of bookshelves, tracing his fingers along their covers in an almost intimate way. Reading was one of Sasuke's favorite past times, he had always been passionate about taking in any knowledge and ideas that he could get his hands on. After exploring the vast building, Sasuke found himself in a cozy nook. He was holding a book about strange, winged reptilian creatures. So absorbed in his avid reading, Sasuke didn't notice an older man approaching until he took a seat nearby.

"I see you've found your way to the library, then. Naruto suggested you might. I've heard you're quite the scholar." An amiable tone pulled Sasuke's attention from his book and to the man that was seated beside him. Sheepish at not noticing the brunet, Sasuke closed the book and nodded politely.

"I apologize, I didn't see you. And you are?" Sasuke tilted his head as he asked, having felt a little embarrassed that the man appeared to have spoken to Naruto about him.

The stranger smiled to reassure Sasuke. "My name is Iruka, I'm a teacher. I actually hoped to have a chance to talk to you after hearing you wanted to broaden your studies. I would be honored to help you, it's not often I meet someone so young who's so eager to learn." Iruka always kept tabs on Naruto even when the two could seldom see each other. Naruto's life didn't really intermix with Iruka's teachings. The two still found time when they could, however, and Iruka had heard quite a bit about Naruto's anxieties over Sasuke. Naruto had carried guilt over suspecting Sasuke was being forced into the marriage, thus likely being terrified. "Tell me, how are you settling in?"

Sasuke folded his hands in his lap. He was both honored and enthralled by Iruka's offer, especially considering Sasuke was an outsider. Not all countries were open to welcoming newcomers into their culture or sharing their knowledge; privacy was valued among many. Arranged marriages had been a tradition for decades and there had been numerous accounts written down about a bride or groom entering their new country only to be greeted with hostility and mistrust. Of course it was to be expected that paranoia ran rampant, especially between lands where there had previously been tensions. Sasuke considered himself immensely lucky. "Access to decent teachers is limited where I'm from, I appreciate the chance to expand my horizons here."

What bits and pieces of information Naruto had divulged about Iruka was part of the reason Sasuke felt such curiosity towards the older man. He barely refrained from asking any prying questions, as to not be rude. "I'm…still getting used to things, I suppose. Of the time I've spent here though, I've thoroughly enjoyed. It's such a grand difference from what I'm used to that it's almost dizzying, but it's a beautiful change." With the lack of practice in speaking Sasuke found it a hassle to properly articulate his thoughts, but if Iruka noticed the struggle he didn't comment on it. "Naruto has been the biggest part of why it was so easy to feel at home here."

Iruka grinned. "He has a good knack for alleviating peoples' stress. I'm happy to hear you're comfortable here, Naruto almost worried himself sick about that." Iruka noticed when Sasuke arched his brows upon hearing of Naruto's apparent concerns. "I know that perhaps sometimes he seems a little oblivious, but he does give a lot of thought to things. He even asked for advice. It's a far cry from when he was younger and wanted to do things his own way by himself." Iruka chuckled as he reminisced, shaking his head in fondness.

"I didn't know he'd given so much thought to it. He's been very kind, I don't mean to imply that he wasn't. I guess I've just been surprised by him. He's not what I expected." Sasuke still remembered the nightmares he'd had the night before meeting Naruto. Visions of cruel and oppressive men who ruled with hands of iron, of men who yelled and commanded. Being confronted with the vivacious and amicable king had been more than a little shocking. Even knowing that Naruto had been so concerned over the ordeal was difficult to grasp. "I didn't anticipate the age difference either. It's a much smaller gap than most marriages, but it was still a lot to take in. After hearing he hadn't married before, I was suspicious as to why." Sasuke set the book down in order to give Iruka his full attention. He didn't wish to come off as nosy, but Sasuke wanted to obtain what information he could from someone who appeared to have known Naruto for so long.

"Ah, I don't doubt you were quite perturbed. It was thrust upon all of us out of the blue, after all. Being left in the dark surely doesn't do anything to abate one's concerns, either." Iruka shook his head in disapproval. They were fortunate that the entire ceremony hadn't gone up in flames, with how rapid it had all occurred. Iruka was dubious about this marriage from the start. Naruto was a complex person despite outward evidence otherwise. When the arrangement had first been revealed to Iruka, his first thought had been that Naruto had been rushing into things simply to please his kingdom and Fugaku's own. Lord knows that man needed all of the assistance he could get.

Iruka glanced up at the bright eyed teenager and felt a faint smile tug his lips. Sasuke was much different from Naruto at this age. Brilliant, studious, calm, all things that Naruto had taken just a little bit longer to fully obtain. And even then, that "calm" part wasn't something he preferred to exercise. Sasuke was going to be good for him. Probably vice versa as well, considering Sasuke's life likely hadn't given him the experience he should have had. Naruto could bring out the best in people, it was hard not to open up with the jubilant man around you. "Naruto's ideas of love were…warped, to put it lightly." Iruka explained, a distant look entering his eyes.

"He's not taken any real relationship before. When he was younger, he struggled to gain respect and trust. Even when he progressed, his work left no room to pursue anyone. He didn't want to, either." With a nonchalant shrug Iruka leaned back, an exasperated sigh filled the silence before he continued. "Denials have been made to other kings, and even our own advisors if they've tried to set someone up with Naruto. He's always had too many other things to focus on, especially ever since he turned eighteen and took over the throne. His people and land came first, I barely recall him even taking time to take care of himself."

Naruto was a selfless person. Sasuke had already known that, even if he hadn't aware of the extent. Fiddling with some strings off of a frayed throw pillow on the couch, he waited for Iruka to continue. The teenager was content to sit here all evening losing track of time.

"Sasuke, were you told about the Kyuubi?" Iruka voiced the question gently, but he didn't want to beat around the bush.

"I was only told that Naruto had the demon sealed inside of him. I know nothing more." In truth Sasuke was tentative about bringing it up at all. He knew the nine tailed fox had destroyed this village before its sealing and that it was the most feared and powerful of the existing demons. It left a bad taste in Sasuke's mouth thinking of what might happen should Naruto's control lapse, or if the demonic influence affected the blond too greatly.

Iruka heaved a shuddering sigh. Keeping Sasuke in the dark didn't do him any favors, now did it? They had really just picked up this kid and thrown him into the hurricane. It was shameful that Fugaku had wanted to get rid of his youngest son with such ease. "People were terrified of the demon, especially after his reign of destruction. Naruto was only an innocent baby when the demon was sealed inside of him, but people still only saw the demon instead of a child. They shunned him, deprived him of a childhood, even. Naruto never let it misshape his views of them, despite the invective he received. He grew to be one of the best kings this land has ever seen." The pride in Iruka's voice was passionate, and as much as it made Sasuke smile, there was a minute pit of envy gnawing at him.

"Naruto may have overcome such extreme odds, but it still left scars, of course. Obviously one being his mistrust of marriage. When he was younger, he said no one was ever going to love him."

Sasuke's gaze darkened. Such miserable words coming from Naruto was almost hard to believe; but under the circumstances, Sasuke didn't disbelieve them at all. His attraction to Naruto was like moon to the water. It was powerful, undeniable and unable to be ignored. Love was a powerful word, one that Sasuke had little practice using. Throwing it around seemed wrong. But, it felt right saying it to Naruto. Love was both a feeling and a choice. That was why arranged marriages either worked very well or completely fell apart. You choose to make something work, to bend and compromise with your partner. "Thank you for sharing this with me." Sasuke lifted his head finally to face Iruka. During the conversation, Sasuke's gaze had found the window instead, finding it easier than to watch Iruka's heartbreaking expressions. "I'm afraid I need to leave before it gets too dark, but I look forward to seeing you again."

Sasuke stood along with Iruka, who held out his hand for the younger to clasp. "I'm happy for both of you. I'll see you again sometime, Sasuke-san." Iruka watched the teenager walk out of the library and head out into the chilly evening with a thoughtful look. "Naruto, you wanted to save this kid, but I think he's saving you instead."

* * *

Sasuke stretched across the bed like a languid cat, easing into the silken sheets. It was getting late, perhaps ten or so at night. He had enjoyed a supper of roasted chicken with Sakura and Shikamaru, as Hinata was still entranced with her work in her laboratory. Shikamaru proved to be an interesting conversationalist once Sasuke could actually convince him to participate. A sharp witted mind was hidden behind that lazy demeanor. It was nice to fall into bed after an eventful day. On the way home Sasuke had seen a dog chasing another cat, vaguely curious if it was the same dog that caused the problem earlier.

Before he could do anything to stop it though, another familiar, larger dog burst in front of the stray dog's path and halted it in its tracks, giving the cat the chance to escape into the shop that its owner probably lived in. Sasuke had almost been worried about a dog fight, but Kiba hadn't been too far off. He lectured the stray about bullying cats before sending it on its way. Kiba muttered about too many wild strays roaming around, to which the young Uchiha made an offhand comment about Kiba resembling a stray dog as well. It earned him a tail wag from Akamaru, but Kiba only simmered. Honestly, if Sasuke wasn't special, Kiba would have liked to punch him.

The chimerical sound of wind chimes floated through the open window. It was nice to let the relaxing breeze in for a little while. Sasuke looked out over the village, where several lights still dotted the darkness. An owl called out from somewhere in the inky shadows, making Sasuke tilt his head. There was an abundance of wildlife out here, wasn't there? Especially considering the civilians being so near. While pondering this, Sasuke heard the door click open. He glanced over his shoulder as a weary looking Naruto entered the bedroom, still bundled in warm winter clothing. The blond flashed Sasuke a smile, erasing the previously indolent expression in favor of a more cheery one. "Hello, Sasuke. Who are you spying on?" Naruto teased, referencing the way Sasuke was seated at the open window.

Sasuke shook his head with a smirk and stood up, crossing the room. Nimble fingers began unbuttoning Naruto's heavy winter jacket to help him out of the mass of clothes. "You've been out all day? Did the meeting go well?" Sasuke felt a pang of concern as he felt Naruto shiver. A grunt was all Naruto uttered in reply, running his fingers through his hair. It wasn't a very reassuring answer, but Sasuke digressed and went to put away the clothes. They were cold and damp from the frosty weather. Once he returned to the bedroom he started to voice his inquiries again, but a pair of strong arms scooped him up and tossed him onto the bed with a startled gasp. Naruto descended on top of his husband and wrapped him in a hug, basking in the warmth and affection for several seconds. His head rested on Sasuke's chest, where he heard the boy's heart racing.

Sasuke indulged his lover's needs with contentment, stroking Naruto's hair and down his back in lazy patterns. Naruto hummed in thanks, letting his eyes slip closed. He was tempted to fall asleep like this, but he doubted Sasuke would be too comfortable staying like this all night. Eventually, the reluctant man sat up and freed Sasuke, but he still kept his arm around the younger boy's waist. No way was Naruto willing to give up the warmth completely. "You're c'mfortable." Naruto mumbled, his voice muffled from having his face buried in Sasuke's hair.

"And you're freezing. What happened?" Sasuke reiterated, tugging the quilt up and over both of them. Last thing Naruto needed was to get sick.

"It was tedious, but it went without incident. Unless you count Lee trying to coerce Neji into a spar during lunch." Naruto rolled his eyes. His overactive military chief was always trying to convince someone to challenge him. "Other than that everything went smoothly. We're close allies with the Kingdom of Sand, though, so I didn't expect much trouble to arise unless it came up financially. It's fortunate that our crops have been excellent before the winter weather hits, so we have plenty of extra for Suna. Shikamaru's getting to be a pain too, I'm thinking of donating him to Gaara along with the food." Naruto grumbled the last part. Sasuke resisted the urge to comment. He knew it had to be difficult having your lover live in another kingdom.

The Kingdom of Sand often struggled with having healthy turnouts in their crops. Their harsh, dry climate made it difficult. If they didn't get enough rain over the summer, their supplies dwindled. Sasuke had heard in the past of the famines that had occurred due to droughts in Suna. "How did you and Gaara-sama befriend one another?" Sasuke questioned. He couldn't quell his curiosity, considering it was so rare for two kings to become as close as Naruto and Gaara were renowned to be.

Naruto sighed. It was a long story, and recalling the details wasn't really pleasant. Nonetheless, he wasn't going to start keeping secrets from Sasuke, so he prepared himself. "We were young. Probably only twelve or thirteen when we first met. He and his older siblings were visiting my country for the annual examinations held." Sasuke was quiet as he listened to Naruto's story. The examinations were to test the physical and intellectual prowess of people who wanted to further themselves in their fields. Be it warriors, scholars, alchemists, a wide array of subjects. Sasuke refocused his attention when Naruto continued. "I'm sure you know Gaara had the one tail sealed into him when he was young, too."

Sasuke nodded grimly, giving Naruto the sign to go on. "He struggled when he was a child. More than I did. His father wanted to make a weapon of him, and in doing so the demon's influence grew too powerful. Gaara was a monster, I can't deny that. He was a murderer and he was coldhearted. When we met, I remember feeling a terrible dread in my gut. We had only exchanged a few words and I was already nervous of him." Naruto closed his eyes, as if recalling a painful memory. "As princes, we had to participate in the examinations. At one point, when I confronted him to prevent him from murdering another participant, we fought. Gaara wanted to kill me, and he was going to."

Sasuke was rigid. He hadn't heard anything about the two young princes fighting. Had they both kept it a secret all this time? Cool fingers slipped into Naruto's, holding his hand in the only offer of support Sasuke could give. Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand with a faint smile. It had all happened ages ago, but recounting it made the wounds still seem fresh. "The influence made it easy for Gaara to abuse the one tail's power. He was strong. I had to tap into Kurama's power to beat Gaara." There was a pause in Naruto's voice. Sasuke's brow furrowed in confusion for the second it took Naruto to catch his mistake and clarify it. "Heh, sorry. Most people only refer to the demons as just that, demons. They have names. Kurama is the nine tails."

"Why do you refer to it by name?" Sasuke's question was genuine rather than hostile, but he couldn't understand why anyone would want to humanize a demon in such a way.

"Placing a name to a monster makes it less of one." Naruto shifted a little, his brow furrowing. "People want to keep the fear and mystery wrapped around monsters instead of actually learning about them. Humans fear the unknown, and I think most of them only choose to be afraid because they were taught to."

Sasuke had nothing to say to that. How could he argue? People had once viewed Naruto as a monster before, too. Naruto hadn't been an evil creature, but people had pinned that identity to him.

Was a monster truly just what people made them to be?

"I struggled with the power, it was more than I ever had on my own. The nine tails was the reason behind my stamina and strength reserves. The seal kept him barred until I called upon his power, but there were times I battled with myself about letting him free. I wanted the boundless reserves that Kurama could give me. It was an internal war that I had to cope with for several years, arguing and bargaining and finding ways to work around it all. Most don't realize the demons talk, and no one realizes that we can't tune them out."

Sasuke felt Naruto wince and reached up to stroke his thumb across a scarred cheek. Naruto leaned into the soothing touch, focusing on it before he could go on. "Lying alone at night and listening to him talk, trying to convince me to break the seal and release him, it was painful. It grew to points I wanted to do it just to shut him up. I talked back to him, something I had been advised against for fear he would coerce me into releasing him. How anyone expected me to ignore a constant voice is still beyond me. I was stuck with him for the rest of my life, I wasn't going to sit around and pretend he didn't exist." In truth, being ignored and shut away might have been a little part of the demons' hostility; they had been captive for decades, caged and silenced.

"I learned about them, about Kurama. I learned of his imprisonment when he was sealed into his first container, I learned about the suffering he endured being caged by people, and I learned of his hatred. Humans had exploited and abused his power, when they were done with him they locked him away, painfully restricting him. I'm sure the last thing I was ever supposed to have sympathy for was the demon, but I still did. I wanted to change him, to change his views and the way he felt. It was a childish hope, likely futile, and he let me know it too. I didn't give up, though."

Sasuke couldn't resist a smirk at that. Of course Naruto hadn't, giving up wasn't in his nature.

"I trained and I fought my way from the bottom rung I was on. I had a lot to prove, not just to Kurama or to everyone else, but to myself. I wanted to know that I was capable of more than being a monster. I practiced letting Kurama's power combine with my own, tapping into his reserves when my own got too low, and I continued talking to him. Even if it was only to pester him. Progress was infinitesimal, but it wasn't stationary. Eventually I earned a little bit of Kurama's respect, no matter how begrudging it was. Conversation grew less hostile and bitter and became more impassive, which was a step in the right direction at least." Naruto rolled his eyes, reliving the intense frustration he had spent on Kurama. The fox was a pain in the ass, to put it ineloquently.

"What was it that made him finally begin trusting you?" Sasuke pushed the subject. If anyone in the world could turn a coldhearted, shrewd demon into an ally then it would be Naruto; but what had been the cement in the construction?

"I'm unsure if you would remember this too vividly, but there was a war between my kingdom and the Moon Kingdom. Their queen wanted to overthrow the other leaders and take control over their kingdoms, she wanted it all."

Sasuke knew the battle. His father had sent soldiers to keep the threat at bay and lost over half of the kingdom's military in the war.

"I was still young and the fragile trust I was building with Kurama was fresh, but I needed him. Without him on my side, I don't think we would have won. It wasn't as if he and I were on opposing sides, he didn't want to fall under the queen's power either. I did one of the dumbest things I've probably ever done in my life. I released Kurama from the seal to fight. I trusted him and I told him as much. He wasn't a tool for me to bend and break like the others had, he was my comrade, and his added power gave me and the rest of my kingdom the necessary boost to force the enemy to back down.

"After that, when he knew I truly wasn't going to break my promises, our bond burgeoned. I didn't look at being a jinchūriki as a punishment anymore, now that I could work together with Kurama and better myself and my kingdom. I want the rest of the world to share the views I've come to have on the demons, but that's something that would take time, if not the rest of my life."

Naruto fell silent after a melancholy sigh. Sasuke didn't dare to break the quiet for several moments, but eventually tugged Naruto closer and pressed his forehead against the older man's. "Thank you for sharing this with me. It might not mean much, but you're very brave. I don't doubt you're capable of changing the way people look at Kurama and the others." Sasuke murmured, feeling the name roll off his tongue sent a shudder down his back that he couldn't explain. Naruto's eyes widened a fraction, too stunned into articulating a response.

Sasuke knew the blond was exhausted. He had come home tired, but the conversation had clearly taken a lot out of him. The teenager rested his hand against the back of Naruto's head and pulled him to rest against his shoulder. Naruto exhaled a shaky breath that tickled Sasuke's neck, wrapping his arms around his husband's slim waist. It was the first time that he had divulged so much about his years of anguish and struggle living with and overcoming surviving with Kurama sealed inside of him. He hadn't wanted Sasuke to know so much, believing the Uchiha would be frightened or disgusted like the rest of the world was. Sasuke tightened his embrace on Naruto, silently assuring him that he wasn't going anywhere. Blue eyes slipped closed with a faint smile and distant rumbling laugh in his head.

It was the first time Naruto didn't feel _alone_.

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**f UCKING. **

**I finished this chapter with only minimal tears and screaming. I gave it some thought and decided, with the help of two or three reviews, that I wanted to expand and write just a little bit more into this story. This is the final chapter aside from the epilogue, which is already finished and will be edited sometime this week.**

**There was honestly so much dialogue in this chapter, there is more dialogue here than I've ever written for any other story/thing in my life. I hate dialogue, I never know how to execute it properly. Please tell me if it got boring, if there is a way I can improve it, etc. Thanks! **


	7. Epilogue

"Ooph!"

The sound of Naruto's back hitting the ground resounded throughout the clearing of the forest. He lay there, chest heaving and staring at the sapphire sky above him. He could hear Sasuke off to his right, likely standing there and smirking like the smug little wench that he was. "Alright, alright! You win this round." Naruto muttered under his breath, begrudging.

Sweat dripped down Sasuke's brow. The crisp spring was refreshing, it had been too inviting to resist. Being cooped up in stuffy buildings all day with groups of querulous, impatient men couldn't be good for one's mentality. Naruto had enticed Sasuke into taking a trip outside before they returned home, just to spend a little time together. It felt like weeks since they'd had much alone time. Well, time that hadn't been spent trying to catch up on sleep, at least. Sasuke had been focused on the new hospital that he and Sakura had created together. It was a hospital that specialized in the mental health of patrons. It had been frowned upon by some of the uppity financial advisors, but not a one was willing to outright challenge Sasuke once he had gotten his mind wrapped around something.

Sasuke had proposed the idea to Naruto first, having been pondering it for quite some time beforehand. Mental health was as vital as physical health, and the two often correlated, but still most mental disorders were overlooked. There were no doctors who were properly trained to handle mentally ill patients, nor were there many hospitals equipped for the situations either. As someone who knew the struggles of anxiety and depression, Sasuke decided to take it upon himself to make the first strides towards a decent mental healthcare system. Naruto had been supportive of the plan, if a little skeptical of how well it would work. The time and costs of building the hospital, supplying it, and training medical staff would be fairly high. Sasuke had brushed the doubts away and enlisted Sakura's assistance. A skilled medic would be needed at his side for this to work; besides, with their combined determination and sharp intellect their chances of success were strongly boosted.

It had taken quite some time to pull together, especially considering Sasuke had still been fairly unfamiliar in the kingdom at the beginning of this quest he had set in motion. He was seventeen, still young and fresh. Most of the older advisors were unwilling to accept Sasuke's ideas yet, even with Naruto backing them up. But, Sasuke was nothing if not clever and persistent. Perhaps he had bent truths a little to work his way around doubts and gain the trust of specific people he needed. Sasuke was willing to twist things in order to achieve the final goal; everything started at the bottom, but with baby steps perhaps the future would be better suited to care for both physical and mental ailments. The construction of the hospital took a couple of years even with the most skilled builders working on it. The time consuming process of training medics had to be done under the cover of night at the hospital, when the trainees would be free and no one would come prying.

Finally the time had come for the hospital to open its doors to the public. Sasuke had wanted to start small, thus the hospital was not extravagant or overly large just yet. It could be expanded in the future, but for now it was best to slowly introduce the fresh concept to the people. The small bunch of nurses and doctors that had been transferred had already seen a tiny handful of people, much to Sakura's surprise, as she had been the one worried it wouldn't take off right away. Sasuke was satisfied with the progress thus far, having been asked to be kept updated about the hospital and patients who visited. The most prominent one in his mind was of a mother who had brought in her preteen daughter, seeking help for anxiety attacks. That struck close to home for Sasuke. For once, he finally felt like he was doing something good in the world, like he was heading in the right direction.

Sasuke approached his downed lover and held out his hand. "Second in a row. You're losing your touch, dobe." The young man smirked, unable to resist teasing Naruto. Said man grumbled as he reached up and clasped Sasuke's hand. Instead of letting the raven help him up, Naruto yanked the man down on top of him, earning a startled gasp.

"I should reward you then, shouldn't I?" Naruto grinned, amused with Sasuke's irate expression. Shifting into a slightly more comfortable positon, Sasuke leaned down over Naruto and brushed their lips together

"I believe I'll take my reward later, in a more private place." Sasuke murmured, each word breathed out against Naruto's full lips. A blond brow arched at the brazen statement. Sasuke had developed a bit of a cocky air about him lately, hadn't he?

"Careful, I'll fuck you right where we lay." Naruto hissed, teeth nipping Sasuke's lower lip. Sasuke hummed appreciatively, pecking Naruto on the lips and then on the forehead.

"We've only just got those crotchety old halfwits back on our side, I doubt them hearing about our escapades in the forest would please them too much." Sasuke sighed, pretending a blush had not dusted his skin. He stood with some reluctance and tugged Naruto to his feet as well. For someone of his stature, Naruto was impressed by the feat. In the few years they had made these sparring sessions a common tradition, Sasuke had managed to build up some inner strength.

"Be careful who you call crotchety. I'm feelin' about that old, myself." Naruto leaned over with a hand on his back, feigning back pain. Sasuke bopped him on the shoulder, though the chastisement did little good with the laughter bubbling up his throat. The jest was in sarcasm, considering with the demon inside of Naruto he was likely to live a rather extended life. Magic would surely play a hand, too. Naruto wrapped an arm around his husband's waist on the walk back home, basking in the way Sasuke leaned into him. Naruto marveled over Sasuke every day, despite ten years of marriage. Even at twenty-six, Sasuke still reminded Naruto of the bright eyed, inquisitive teenager that he'd first met years ago. There were differences too, of course. Perhaps they were minor and only noticed since he was so close to Sasuke, but Naruto still paid attention to them.

Sasuke had grown out of his shell quite a bit, he was much more assertive and willing to take control of things. He had learned to wield his words with steel edges. His skills in both magic and taijutsu had improved significantly over his time here, too. There were times Naruto suspected Sasuke of being equal to him despite the difference in experience. There were tiny physical changes too. Sasuke was still lithe, but he had built more muscle and earned more scars. Naruto's fingers absently traced a thin line that marred Sasuke's left shoulder. Sasuke wasn't the only one to undergo changes, not by a long shot. Naruto had been influenced by the young Uchiha more than he ever thought he would be. Not least of all because he'd had to learn to pay close attention; Sasuke had a lot to say, but it wasn't all vocalized.

The two men were a fantastic balance for one another. They functioned perfectly well as leaders of their kingdom and even better as a couple; aside from the occasional banter back and forth, of course. Naruto sighed wearily as their home came into view. He was looking forward to sleeping the upcoming Sunday away. With everything finally running smoothly with the hospital, things were decently steady within the kingdom for now. Steady enough for Naruto to justify spending some alone time with his family on the day he and Sasuke could spare. He was determined to get his husband to relax instead of constantly being on his feet. Sasuke had been out of the kingdom last month visiting his older brother in their place of birth. Itachi had only recently taken over the throne from Fugaku and was trying to repair what damages had been done.

The kingdom was set in their ways, making it difficult to propose much change. Sasuke knew that slow and steady was the best pace, but it was difficult hearing of Itachi's struggles. Especially when the elder advisors often opposed the young Uchiha. Itachi was a pacifist, a fact that wasn't too well known considering Itachi's adroit nature in battle. Itachi's current concern was cutting back the military and expenses spent on warmongering. Fugaku had been a man used to using violence and threats; Itachi refused to lead a country in that same way. Sasuke had been spending a great amount of time working with Itachi, and though right now it reaped little success the two were continuing to plow forward. Sasuke noticed minute bits of progress here and there, but the kingdom and advisors alike had a long ways to go. It made Sasuke truly grateful to return to Naruto and their kingdom.

"You're exhausted, Sasuke. Let me take care of you tonight, I'm tired of seeing you work yourself into the ground." Naruto murmured, catching Sasuke off guard and yanking him out of his reverie. Naruto cupped Sasuke's face and stroked a thumb along a smooth cheek. Watching Sasuke blink drowsily made the blond purse his lips on concern.

"It's my duty, if I'm a little tired it's just a small price to pay." Sasuke responded, reaching to take Naruto's hand. He held it up to his lips and pressed a kiss to the older man's fingers, garnering a begrudging smile from Naruto, who wanted to berate Sasuke on taking better care of himself.

"You're the one who used to lecture me about taking better care of myself. It's my turn to return that favor." Sasuke scoffed at Naruto's playful threatening words. He would have retaliated, but he preferred to lean against Naruto instead. The man was always so warm and comforting to the touch. Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes and utter a dry "I told you so" to Sasuke. Damned, stubborn brat would probably sleep a solid three days when Naruto finally tossed him into bed. Maybe he'd ask Hinata to give Sasuke a small sleeping aide in the tea tonight. God knows the raven needed help relaxing. Maybe a massage or something.

Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts, which were heading down a rather indecent pathway. He opened the door to the castle to let Sasuke inside first, bowing his head slightly in mock play. Sasuke rolled his eyes and tugged Naruto inside with him. "You're ridiculous, sometimes." He sighed, kissing Naruto on the cheek. Well, if being ridiculous got Naruto that then he would keep it up.

The sound of small feet pattering against the floor made the two men look up. A young girl darted up to them and launched herself at Sasuke with an ecstatic cry of "Mama!" echoing around them as she did. Sasuke, who was quite used to this performance, caught the little girl before she could fall back down. She giggled in delight and threw her arms around Sasuke's neck, hugging him as tightly as she could. It wasn't very tight considering her size, but Sasuke pretended to be a little winded for her sake.

"Piper, it's a little past your bedtime, isn't it?" Sasuke raised a fine brow at his daughter. She shook her head vigorously, causing her red ringlets to bounce about in wild disarray.

"Nuh-uh! Aunty Sakura said I could stay up and wait for you! I've missed you, Mama!" Sasuke felt a combination of affection and guilt swell in his chest. He had to admit he hadn't seen much of his children the past month due to being away and being so focused in work. He kissed Piper on her forehead and continued down the hallway.

"I missed you too. Where's your brother?" Sasuke heard Piper giggling from where her head was resting against his shoulder. He didn't have to look back to know that Naruto was making faces at her. It never failed to make her laugh, even when she was a baby they'd just brought home from the orphanage. Her first night here, when she wouldn't stop crying, Naruto had resorted to trying to make her laugh. The only thing that had really worked was when he had yawned, exhausted from being kept all night trying to get her to stop crying; his face had made the baby laugh. From then on it had been a tradition he'd kept up.

"I'm right here, Mom. I'm helping Aunt Sakura with dinner." A bored sounding voice interjected. Sasuke glanced at the boy that had just wandered into the corridor. His dark hair had just gotten long enough to tie back, though it looked as if Piper had been playing with it all day. That had been a habit of hers ever since her brother's hair started getting long enough.

"I'm surprised she lets you help anymore, considering the time you almost set yourself on fire." Naruto snickered, reaching out to ruffle his son's hair. The young teenager batted his father's hand away with a huff, reminding Naruto far too much of Sasuke's own catty antics.

"That was _once_. I've gotten much better at magic handling." The two began to stare one another down, but before they could get into any sort of trouble Sasuke broke in.

"I'm sure dinner's great, Dylan. Sakura needs all the help she can get." Sasuke praised, kissing the boy on the forehead. It was all he could do, with Piper still in his arms. Dylan smiled, but as soon as Sasuke turned around the boy stuck his tongue out at Naruto. Spluttering, Naruto was about to give his son a piece of his mind, but the teenager had already trotted off to the kitchen.

"That little brat is turning more into Sasuke every day." Naruto grumbles, pouting on his way after his family. Dylan had recently turned fourteen. It didn't seem possible to Naruto. It seemed like only yesterday they were bringing home a timid six year old. He and Sasuke had been discussing adoption idly before, but it gradually became more serious. Finally, they decided to visit the orphanage. Just to visit, they had said. Just to play with the kids, they had said. Well, they sure weren't saying that when they saw a little boy cooped up by himself outside, reading alone.

They'd both fallen for the child after spending some time with him. He was sweet, shy, and quiet. The adoption was finalized and they'd brought Dylan home with them. Four years later, a baby Piper joined the small family, completing it. Dylan had taking surprisingly well to having a little sister and was fiercely protective of Piper. Sasuke was almost worried to see what would happen once Piper began school. If anyone picked on her, they would have an extremely pissed off teenage mage's wrath to deal with.

Sasuke spent dinner conversing with Dylan and watching Piper out of the corners of his eyes. She was known to sneak things she didn't like off of her plate and to the rust-furred terrier that lurked beneath her chair. Naruto sometimes wasn't much better, but since Dylan had taken up cooking, Sakura's food was tasting better and better. Sasuke had promised to start making meals again soon, when things had settled down some. For now, his heart was bursting with contentment just to be able to sit and eat with his family. Time was flying by, after all. Piper would begin school next year, and Dylan was growing like a weed. Soon enough he would want to do crazy things, like go to college and move out. Stupid decisions that kids seemed to get in their heads these days.

Once dinner was over Sasuke got Piper ready for bed. It was much later than he usually would have preferred to have the four year old in bed, but he'd been guilty of wanting to spend some time with her. She would soon be too big to baby like this, after all. Once he got her into bed he stroked his fingers through her red curls, humming a soft lullaby to help her get to sleep. Even after she'd passed out cold, overstimulated from the long day and from staying up so late, Sasuke stayed behind for a few moments. His family was beautiful and he loved them with all of his heart. How had he gotten so lucky?

Reluctant to leave, Sasuke finally willed himself to leave the girl's bedroom. The door closed with a quiet click behind him. Entering into the hallway, Sasuke could hear Dylan arguing with Naruto over something most likely trivial. Dylan was an intelligent, coy young man and he was known to lure people into debates and conversations when he could. Sasuke was his prime target, being most comfortable around his mother; but Naruto was a second favorite considering how animated the blond got. He often forgot he was arguing –and losing– to a child.

Sasuke had to duck when he walked into the living room, narrowly avoiding a thrown pillow. He cast a disapproving look at the two males, who stood still for a second before pointing accusatory fingers at one another. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Honestly, what was he going to do with these two? "It's late, Dylan. Why don't you head to bed before you end up giving your father a melt down?" Sasuke smirked, pretending not to notice Naruto's indignant growl. Dylan snickered under his breath, darting away from his father when Naruto started to reach out and ruffle his already mussed hair.

Sasuke hugged his son goodnight, murmuring a few words of praise for getting under Naruto's skin. Dylan walked to bed with a smug smirk, leaving Naruto dumbfounded and feeling a little ganged up on. He looked at Sasuke, looking much like a kicked puppy. Sasuke shook his head with a resigned sigh. "Sometimes I wonder which one of you is the child." Sasuke teased, walking up to Naruto and wrapping his arms around the older man's shoulders.

"He's the sneaky one!" Naruto started to point out, but his defensive words were cut off by Sasuke kissing him.

"Let's just go to bed, dobe. We can argue there, if you want." The offer was enticing. Naruto scooped Sasuke up and carried him to their bedroom. Sasuke felt a smile tug at his lips. After all this time, he still wasn't used to all of Naruto's romantic gestures. When they got to the door, Sasuke opened it and closed it for them. Contrary to what he had considered doing earlier, Naruto didn't toss Sasuke into bed, instead opting to lie down with the Uchiha still in his arms.

"It's been too long since we've actually had a chance to breathe." Naruto mumbled, combing his fingers through Sasuke's inky hair. Sasuke hummed in response, too comfortable to construct a proper reply. Naruto chuckled, affectionately kissing his husband on the forehead. "Or to sleep, huh? We'll have time to talk in the morning, you deserve some rest." Naruto pulled the blanket over them both and Sasuke shifted, lying his head on Naruto's chest. His hand reached out and found Naruto's so that they could link their fingers. "I love you, S'uke."

Sasuke smiled and whispered a drowsy response, tilting his head to kiss Naruto's jawline. He almost didn't want to go to sleep, wishing to bask in this moment forever. Sasuke's intense love and devotion had never faded, not towards Naruto or his kingdom. If anything the flames had only grown brighter. Sasuke had worked hard to be where he was today. He had earned the progress in his kingdom, he had built his family and life. Still, a part of him felt like fate had played a hand.

Maybe fate still had plans for them all.

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**It's two in the morning and I'm crying at my keyboard. That's the only way to complete a story, kids. **

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. It was truly a fun, endearing story and I've loved all of your reviews. Thank you for your support and advice, you're all wonderful. Both children here are OCs that I might work with in the future. I don't have any plans to make a sequel, but perhaps short little oneshots aren't out of the question. Dylan is named after my best friend, whose handle on here is Sasuke Neko, he has stories of his own. He's the reason I finished this story and he's been my biggest source of support. I love you baby boy, thanks for loving my writing. **

**I like the kids a lot, to be honest. I started picturing little Piper wandering into Dylan's room at night after having a nightmare and he's all protective of her. Cute stuff, man. **


End file.
